The Moon's Songs
by Blacksoul98
Summary: An AU. When Toshiro, a high ranking wolf in the pack, starts talking to the lowest ranking Omega, Ichigo, feelings arise in the two. As this is happening something happens and the only thing that could save the pack is the Omega. This is an IchiHitsu story.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I haven't finished or have really gotten into Rise From Nothing, but to those who are intrested in the story I will be updating soon. This is an IchiHitsu fanfiction. Soon I will be expanding my horizons to diffrent stories, but I'll stick with these guys for now.

I don't own any of Bleach

...

Chapter One

A doe ran top speed through the forest; dodging trees, that didn't have any leaves on it, last second. Behind the doe a couple of feet was the sound of steady breathing and pawsteps of the creature chasing the doe. The deer frantic to survive leaped over a thicket, but landed hard on her left front hoof. The creature let out a low pained sound. It struggled to its feet and looked around. The animal that it was chasing was gone. The doe lowered her head and took a deep breath, its breath showing in the winter air.

Then, suddenly it heard the sound of the steady breathing once again and looked up. The doe's heart started to pick up as fear over took it. Its head turned to look behind it and saw nothing.

" Look over here," spoke a low, yet cold voice, that came from the front of the doe. Her head swung around and saw her pursuer. It was a white wolf, small in size but the doe could sense the power in it. A long tail, that swished gracefully behind him. However, it was the eyes that caused the doe not to move an inch. They were a teal color that glowed in the night. Slowly, as if not to spook the timid animal the wolf crouched down and the last thing that the doe saw was those haunting eyes.

...

The doe lied on the ground dead, its eyes staring at nothing. The white wolf was sitting looking at the sky, which was cloudy and wouldn't be showing the moon anytime soon. The sound of heavy pawsteps caused the wolf's eyes to lower and his ears to perk forward. Through the trees a shape of another wolf came forward. As it came closer the small wolf could pick out the details of the animal. It was the alpha of the pack, Yamamoto. The pack alpha was an old wolf, but still had a lot of fight left in him. He had gray fur, which was bald in some patches and his whiskers dropped downward.

His eyes were eyeing the catch and he spoke, his tone commanding even as he complimented the white wolf. " Good job, Toshiro. This deer will feed the pack well for a while."

The white wolf, Toshiro, bowed his head to the Alpha as he answered," Thank you, Alpha."

The old wolf grunted and said," I'll have an Omega come and carry the kill back to the den. Make sure he dosen't eat any of it."

Toshiro fought down a wince. There was only one Omega strong enough to carry the doe back all by himself, and it was one Toshiro didn't really enjoy being around. Yet, the white wolf only nodded and watched as his leader walked away. He shot his kill a glance. The winter months had been hard on the pack, and food was scarce. The doe that he had caught was a blessing from whatever creature watched over them.

" Not a bad catch, Toshiro," whispered a low voice, that caused the wolf to jump up and snap.

A wolf sat in front of him, watching his reaction. Silky black fur blended in with the darkness around it, but if one observed closely there was streaks of dark red in the fur. The tail was wrapped around the front paws and the ears of the wolf were perked. Toshiro always thought a wolf's eyes were alway piercing, but this wolf's eyes were unnatural. One was a sharp yellow and the other a light brown. The wolf was Ichigo, one of the Omegas in the pack.

Toshiro glared at the wolf and waited for him to look away, to bow his head in submission like an Omega was supposed to. The wolf only flicked his ear and seemed to be silently laughing at him. Toshiro stood up to add effect to his glare, but it didn't make much of a diffrence. Toshiro wasn't a large wolf, quite on the small side and Ichigo, Omega or not was almost bigger then Yamamoto.

" I wouldn't speak so formally with me, Omega," growled Toshiro, his lips curling up to show sharp and deadly teeth. The white wolf was only a Beta, but he still outranked the Omega by a lot.

The Omega only stood up and walked to the deer. Toshrio's lips lowered and he tilted his head sideways. How was only one wolf going to carry the body of Toshiro's kill? The wolf took a grab of the doe's neck and lifted it into the air. Then, quicker then Toshiro had seen any wolf do, he let go of the neck and went under the body before it collapsed on the ground. Ichigo then stood up, the deer on his back and looked at Toshiro.

The black wolf's ear flicked again and he lowered his head in submission, suprising Toshiro. " Are we ready to travel?" he asked, slowly.

Toshiro fought to keep his suprised look down and snorted. " Of course. Let's hope you don't slow us down."

With this Toshiro set off on a slow walk, showing some consideration to the wolf carrying his meal. Ichigo kept pace pretty well, even though he was carrying the doe. Toshiro was half tempted to ask if he wanted help, but didn't. He was a high ranking Beta and showing kindness to an Omega such as Ichigo would put shame on him. After a while the Omega spoke to the Beta.

" Is it alright to stop to rest, sir?"

Toshiro looked behind him and saw that Ichigo was slowing down. The white wolf sighed and snapped," We are almost to the den, can't you wait?"

Ichigo nodded and took a step forward; it was then Toshiro noticed that the Omega's legs were shaking. Toshiro looked at the ground and growled. The pack was expecting them as soon as possible, but it would take longer if the Omega collapsed on the way. Toshiro sat down and ordered," We can rest, but only for a few minutes. The pack is hungry and expecting something to fill their bellies."

The Omega dumped the doe on the ground and lied down, muttering," Of course they do."

Toshiro glanced at the lower ranked wolf, ready to put him in his place when he noticed that there was something strange about the Omega. In all honsety by the size of the wolf, he should have been able to carry the deer all the way to the den. Toshiro narrowed his eyes and observed the wolf. He was shocked to see almost all the ribs on the wolf and how ragged his fur was. The white wolf was on his feet backing away and snapped," Are you ill, Omega?"  
Ichigo made an confused sound and looked at the Beta in confusion. His head tilting to the side. " Sick?"

Toshiro rolled his teal eyes and growled," I can see everyone of your ribs, idiot! Obviously, your ill. None of the other pack members look like you."

The dark furred wolf huffed and pushed himself to a sitting position. Ichigo shook his fur and wagged his tail a little. " I'm not sick, Beta. I'm only underfed."

Toshiro's fur on the back of his neck stood up and his tail stood up straight. " Are you saying that the pack dosen't feed you enough Omega?"

Ichigo lifted one of his hind legs and scratched at his side. " I am the lowest rank in the pack. Even the other Omegas outrank me," he explained.

" What's that got to do with anything?"

The two diffrent colored eyes glanced at Toshrio, before they looked away. " When we feed the Alpha eats first, then the highest ranking Betas like you eat next. Then the lower rank Betas eat. The Omegas eat the rest and that is usually enough. But I'm the lowest ranked Omega, which means that I am the lowest rank in the pack. There is not much left for me."

Toshiro snorted and said," Omegas don't have rank. They are simply Omegas."

" Does the sight of my bones lie?" With that Ichigo got the doe back on his back and looked at the Beta for a second. " Are we going, Beta?"

The white furred wolf stared at the Omega for a second. Ichigo hesitated, but met his eyes for an instant. This froze the Beta all together. When Ichigo moved his gaze away from the Omega, he waited for Toshiro to punish him. After a couple of minutes he heard the sound of the Beta's paws walking toward their goal. " Hurry," snapped the white wolf, his tail wagging slightly showing his annoyance.

Ichigo's muscles relaxed for a moment glad he wasn't getting punished. Then, he followed his packmate.

...

When, they had gotten to the pack Toshiro was welcomed with yips and happy barks. When, they saw the kill he was rewarded with compliments. Toshiro, however, paid no mind to the words. His teal eyes were glued to the Omega. He had lowered the kill to the ground and was chased away by Soi Fon, a small black Beta who was the same rank as him. When, the Omega got to the edge of the den he settled down.

The den was a big cave with the outside being a big clearing surrounded by large rocks and trees. A perfect place for the pack. Toshiro sighed and looked for his friend, Rangiku, a wolf with light red fur and furry tail, and his younger sister Momo, whose fur was light brown, mixed with dark patches. Both were Beta, but lower ranked then him. He found them talking to other Betas. He made his way to them noticing that the Alpha was starting to dig into the doe. The smell of blood caused Toshiro's mouth to water, but he fought it down. He would get to eat soon anyway.

When, he made it to his friends they welcomed him with happiness. Momo rubbed her cheek against his and said," Great job, getting the kill Shiro." Rangiku agreed, but was called by another Beta and wondered off.

Toshiro growled and said," Don't call me that." Yet, as he growled there was no real anger in his voice. Momo giggled and sat down. Toshiro joined her. Momo talked to him about nothing really, but he listened anyway. This was his sister and lower ranked then not, he would treat her well. His fur tingled though when she said," It must have been weird walking back home with that Omega, huh?"

Toshiro glanced at the Omega, who was still laying down. " Do you know anything about that Omega?"

Momo shot her brother a curious look and asked," Why do you want to know?"

Toshiro's ears went back and he stammpered," B-because, he's to big to be a normal Omega. Doesen't even look like one."

Momo looked at the Omega and agreed," He sure dosen't, but that's probably because he's from a diffrent pack." Toshiro's ears perked up and he tilted his head. Momo wagged her tail, glad to have her brother's full attention.

" They say that Yamamoto found the Omega, almost dead on night while he was patrolling. He must have had some kindness in his heart that night, because he ended up bringing the wolf home. He tried to fit in with us remember. We were all pups together, but something happened and he was pushed down to Omega rank. It probably didn't help that he dosen't have a pack scent to him. He's a strange looking wolf though, almost too big."

Then, Yamamoto let out a gruff bark telling the highest ranking Betas to eat. Toshiro was on his feet and walked to the kill. Another wolf, who looked like an exact replica barked a welcome to him and walked beside him. Juushiro was another wolf with white fur, but it was a little longer then Toshiro's. He also had brown eyes. Toshiro wagged his tail in greeting, but once they got to the kill, he dug in. The warm meat of the kill filled him quickly. It helped that he was so small, that meaned he didn't have to eat that much.

He raised his head and licked his blood covered lips. He spotted Ichigo moving to the outside of the cave. In a split desicion Toshiro bended down and ripped a slab of meat from the deer. He slinked away from the other wolves and dug the meat into a shallow hole and layed on it. He watched as the betas, including his sister dug into it. The omegas didn't leave a scrape behind as well. Ichigo came in after they had all finished eating. The white furred beta watched as the omega moved the bones around a little licking what little meat was left.

An omega Renji, Toshiro thought, who had red fur leaped at the unsuspecting omega and bite into his neck. Ichigo yelped and was brought down in shock. Renji released his grip and snarled," Who told you it was time to eat?"

Ichigo didn't fight or anything and said," There was no one else eating. I thought everyone was done."

Renji looked at the bones of the deer and said," Well, there is still some left. I'm still hungry."

A couple of other omegas agreed and rushed forward to lick the leftovers. Renji got off Ichigo and joined his other packmates. Toshiro watched all this not knowing what to feel. He had seen this before he wasn't going to lie, but it had nevered bothered him before. He was usually distracted by something else and had thought that the omega had desevered his punishment. Teal eyes glared a the omegas that feasted on the bones of his kill. Then, they returned to Ichigo.

The wolf staggered to his feet and walked away from the pack to the outside of the cave. Toshiro hesitated and looked at the Alpha and other highranking Betas. They were all talking to each other and laying down to eat. Yamamoto was watching his pack. Toshiro knew that he would soon go to the back of the cave to eat. He settled down and pretended to go to sleep.

After a while the pack settled down, each wolf curling up somewhere and sleeping. Yamamoto had gone to his sleeping place at the back of the cave. When, Toshiro was positive that the pack was asleep he stood and dug up the buried meat. Grabbing the meat Toshiro slinked to the opening of the cave. He heard the movement from one of the wolves and froze. When, everything settled down the beta took a deep breath and scurried to the outside. The cold air made Toshiro shudder, which shocked him because the cold usually nevered bothered him.

He placed the meat down and looked around. " Omega are you out here," he called softly as to not alert the pack.

There was a low bark caught his attention. He turned his head to the far end of the clearing. Ichigo was laying down, curled up as tightly as he could, but his head raised enough to stare at the beta. Toshiro glanced at the cave ready to go back inside, and forget the whole thing. His teal eyes, however caught sight of the meat he had saved. The omega had carried the kill back to the pack, he deserved something from it.

So he grabbed the meat and moved to the omega. The cold was biting at his skin, making him wonder how the wolf stood the weather. When, he got to the omega he dropped the meat. Ichigo looked at him and then growled. Toshiro took a step back; shocked by the reaction. Ichigo growled out," If your here to taunt me with that take it somewhere else. I don't need anyone else to make my life worse."

" You actually think I would do such a thing," sputtered Toshiro.

Ichigo sat down and stated," Other wolves have done it. Why not you?"

The white wolf hesitated and said," You carried the kill here. You deserve something from it." His head bowed low then and he muttered," Plus, I saw what happened witht the omegas. That's not right."

Then, Toshiro looked up and said," I will bring the matter to the Alpha first thing tomorrow."

The omega layed down and said," I don't think that will do anything."

" Yamamoto is a fair alpha. He wouldn't stand for such a thing."

" Yeah, with his pack, Beta. I'm not of this pack. I don't even have the pack scent. His kindness ran out for me when he brought me back to his pack."

Toshiro growled and felt his fur raising. " Don't talk about the Alpha that way."

The beta suddenly found himself looking the omega right in the face. " If one would look at their percious Alpha, then one would notice that he hasn't done anything to stop what is happening."

Toshiro, felt heat rising through his fur and he stepped back. " The Alpha is fair, Omega. If someone brought it up to him then it would quit I am certain."

Ichigo stared at the beta and sighed. " Thank you for the meat. I would go back into the cave if I were you."

Toshiro sat down and said," I'll wait on you. The pack is asleep so you won't be attacked by anyone."

The two diffrent colored eyes settled on Toshiro and he said," I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be fine, beta. I've slept out here all winter I'll be fine."

Toshiro huffed and said," In case you have forgotten, omega I outrank you. Eat and then we are going inside to sleep."

Ichigo huffed and bended over to eat. A low growl echoed through the clearing. Both of the young wolves' fur stood up and they looked at the head of the cave. Yamamoto was stalking to them. Ichigo seemed to grow smaller as he fell to the ground and showed his belly. Tail between legs and whining. Toshiro put his tail between his legs and lowered his head.

Yamamoto got close to them and snapped," What is going on here, Beta?"

Toshiro took a deep breath and explained," The omega got bullied from his meal sir. He didn't get a bite to eat. I thought that maybe he could use something."

Yamamoto grunted and said," Well, that seems like a problem. Stand up both of you."

They did and Toshiro glanced at Ichigo. The omega looked uncertain in this situation. Yamamoto looked at Ichigo and said," You look perfectly fine to me, Omega. The whole pack is skinner then usually, you shouldn't be any diffrent. You'll be fine."

The omega nodded and lowered his head. Yamamoto looked at the beta and said, still talking to the omega," This here is the person who brought the kill for us. I think he should have this extra piece right here, don't you think?"

Ichigo muttered," I agree."

Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked at Yamamoto. The alpha wolf was standing tall and looking at the beta with calculating eyes. Then, those eyes glared at the omega. " Well, bring him that food pup."

Ichigo grabbed the food and carried it to the beta. He dropped it and nosed to closer to him. Yamamoto looked at Toshiro and demanded," Eat."

The white wolf lowered his head and stated," I'm full, sir. I ate my fill earlier."

Yamamoto nodded and said," Still, a little extra won't hurt. Eat. I don't like wasting food."

Toshiro noticed the way the hackles on the old wolf rose and the tail stiffened. He bended down and ate the meat, slowly. The food that had tasted so delicious earlier tasted rotten now. He swallowed the last of it. When, he did he felt like he would puke it back up again. Yamamoto wagged his tail and ordered," Let's go back into the cave and rest."

The old wolf turned to go back to the cave, but Toshiro spoke once more. " Alpha, tell the omega that he can sleep inside at least."

The alpha turned and looked at Ichigo. " The night is not so cold. If the omega wants to sleep out here he can."

Ichigo shrunk and layed on the ground. " I'm okay Beta. It's been colder out here before this is nothing."

Toshiro wanted to say anything, but Yamamoto let out a low growl and walked back into the cave. The beta lowered his head and followed. Right before he entered the cave he turned back to Ichigo, who was still laying on the cold ground his back turned to the cave. The proud beta tucked his tail between his legs and wandered inside the cave.

...

Okay, I know that I made almost everyone the bad guy here, but there is a reason for that. They get better as the story goes along. So don't worry and don't hate, please. It all goes for the story line I've created. Thank you and enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or any of the chracters

...

Chapter Two

Toshiro woke to the yips and barks of the pack as they woke. The beta looked around wondering when he had fell asleep. He sighed and looked at the pack. Momo was curled up next Aizen, making Toshiro feel a little suspicious about the situtation between them. Renji, the omega that had attacked Ichgio unprovoked last night, walked past the highranking beta. Toshiro fought the urge to get to his feet and bite down on the wolf until he submitted, but he didn't. He only sat up and scratched his ear, his mind still asleep. The wolf suddenly stiffened, his foot still in the air, as he remembered the omega.

He looked around for the alpha and didn't see the aged wolf anywhere. Making a quick decision, he slinked to the mouth of the cave. When he looked outside he's eyes widened and his fur bristled. It had snowed last night. The beta's teal eyes looked around fantically; looking for the dark furred omega. He wasn't nowhere to be found. The white furred beta fought the urge to jump out into the snow and look for him. True that he didn't know much about the wolf, but that didn't mean he wanted his packmate to die from the cold.

He looked at the cave; when a low gruff bark caught his attention. A black head was peeking out of the snow and two colored eyes were staring at him in curiosity. Toshiro sat down and tilted his head at the omega. The first thought was that he was playing in the snow. Ichigo called out," What are you doing, Beta?"

The small wolf answered automatically. " Wondering what you are doing."

A low gruff sound came from the omega. Toshiro's ears went back to his skull and he snarled at the other. _How dare you laugh at me,_ the omega thought. Ichigo's head disappeared in the snow, causing the beta to stand up and perk his ears forward; his tail going straight up. For a second the wolf stared at a plain field of blinding snow and then it seemed to explode. Snow flew everywhere, causing the beta to jerk backwards and land on his bottom. He shook his head and looked up to see Ichigo land on his feet lightly.

The black and red fur was powered with snow, but the giant omega shook it off. The golden and brown eyes looked at the beta in amusement, his tail wagging slightly. Toshiro flicked an ear and asked," So you got buried under the snow."

" You misunderstand," the omega said, sitting down and scratching his side. Toshiro's ear flicked again, his eyes narrowing. Ichigo continued before Toshiro could reply. " When the snow got deep enough I dug a hole and went inside. For some odd reason I can stay warm under the snow."

" Instresting," stated Toshiro, his head tilting and his teal eyes glinting as he took in the information. The omega shrugged his furry shoulders and stood up. " Has the meeting started?"

Toshiro shook his head and then lowered his gaze. " I want to apologize about last night. If I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have done it. I didn't want to embarasse you."

There was no answer and for some odd reason that made the white wolf even more uncomfortable then he already was. Toshiro was a wolf filled with pride, but he also knew when to say sorry and now was one of them. The beta was about to snarl at the omega to answer when he was nudged at the shoulder, which almost caused him to knock over. He looked to see Ichigo looking at him uncertainly, but warmly. The black tail of the omega wagging softly.

" You tried to help," he stated, his tail wagging harder. " That's more then any wolf has done for me."

" What are packmates for," muttered Toshiro, noticing that his own tail was wagging back at the omega. The beta's ears went back and he forced his tail to stop moving. Ichigo noticing all this let out another gruff and moved to go inside the cave. Toshiro looked back at the snow before following. At least the omega forgave him about the events from the night before. When, he got back inside the cave the pack members were sitting waiting on the alpha talking to their friends.

Ichigo was sitting close to a wall in the cave, far from the other pack members. The omega had his head bowed and tail between his legs the perfect form of submission. Toshiro realized he probably did that to keep the attention away from himself. Toshiro huffed and looked for his sister. He didn't have to look far. She was sitting with Aizen, Gin, a silver furred wolf, and Rangiku. He trugged his way to them. Momo noticed her brother and yelped," Toshiro."

The beta raised his tail and wagged at her. His eyes were however glued to the beta, who was close to his sister. Aizen noticed his gaze and bowed his head and moved away from the other. Momo looked at the dark brown beta and then looked at Toshiro. She huffed, but didn't say anything. Toshiro sat down and looked around at the pack.

" My, someone looks a little tense," stated Gin. Toshiro shot him a glare and flicked his ear, something that he seemed to be doing a lot this morning.

" Not all of us are morning wolves, Gin," snapped Toshiro. Rangiku placed her front paws in front of Toshiro and got in a playful stance.

" Dosen't mean that you have to be mean to everyone," she whined, her tail wagging as she asked the beta to play.

Now, Toshiro was still a young wolf, so that meant that he still had urges to play now and then. He fought the urge to return the stance and play. Suddenly, a loud bark echoed in the cave. Yamamoto was standing in front of the pack ready to start the day. The pack went silent instantly.

" We have a lot to do today. We need patrols to check our border and we need hunting patrols. We have the strenght to do that because of the doe that Toshiro caught the night before."

The pack sent him a couple of woofs and barks. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, the only who didn't get anything from the kill. Yamamoto continued," I want Kenpachi and Byakuya to go and patrol. Pick three wolves each of you to join you. I also want Aizen and Toshiro to gather a hunting party."

Toshiro wanted to agree, a part of him telling him to go with Aizen so he could threaten him about being so close to his sister. Yet, an idea came to him. He stood and asked," May I hunt alone again today, Alpha?"  
The old wolf perked his ears and questioned," I hope this isn't becoming an habit, pup?"  
The white beta bowed his head and said," Of course not. It snowed last night. I only wish to hunt alone, simply because my fur would blend in better."

Yamamoto hesitated, then nodded. Toshiro bowed his head once again in thanks, before moving to leave the cave. He stopped by Ichigo, Yamamoto's loud voice still echoing through the cave.

" Come with me, Omega," he whispered.

Ichigo shot him a look and then at Yamamoto. Toshiro rolled his teal eyes and snapped," I don't think you have to worry about the Alpha giving you anything to do."

Then, the alpha said," I want everyone back by noon. A young omega Renji has been chosen to try to become an beta. The cermony will begin soon."

Ichigo stiffened and he snarled. With this the omega turned and stomped out of the cave. Toshiro followed; as he closed in on the omega he heard him muttering.

" That no good omega dosen't desever another rank then he already has. The stupid wolf."

" Jealous, Omega?" asked the white wolf. Ichigo's ear flicked and he snapped at the wolf.

" Of course not. It's just that the mutt already makes my life more miserable, if he becomes an beta then he will actually have the rank to beat me for real without getting into trouble."

Toshiro sighed and walked in front of the omega, stopping him in his tracks. The wolf's diffrent colored eyes narrowed in annoyance. It was then Toshiro wasn't punishing the wolf like any other beta would be doing. Even though he wasn't acting as an omega should he wasn't acting like a beta. They were simply acting like Toshiro and Ichigo.

" Anyway," Toshiro began sitting down," I want you to go hunting with me."

The omega sighed and said," What happened to hunting better by yourself?"

" That may be true, but this will give you the chance to get something to eat."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at the omega in shock. Toshiro tilted his head to the side and explained," I can't watch a packmate die of starvation simply because the pack doesn't like him for no reason what so ever."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his tail started wagging moving swiftly as he looked at the beta. Toshiro's tail returned the motion. Then, the beta stood and leaped over some rocks to get out of the clearing. When, Ichigo joined him the white beta started to run. Toshiro was a fast wolf, even though he was small didn't mean anything. So he was shocked that Ichigo kept up with him. They glanced at each other before the black omega perked his ears forward and sent the beta a taunting look.

At first the white wolf was confused when Ichigo began to move faster. The beta's eyes narrowed when he realized that the omega had been sending him a challenge. They ran as fast as they could for a while before Ichigo jumped over a fallen log stopping. The beta leaped over it as well, when he stopped he looked at Ichigo.

The omega huffed and said," I don't think that we'll catch any prey stomping through the forest. "

Toshiro realized this and his ears pinned down in embarassment and growled," You only wanted to quit because you were tiring, idiot."

" Hey!"

Toshiro happy with the response he got began to sniff the air. When he didn't smell anything he sighed and began to walk. Ichigo followed him muttering about him being an idiot. They got to a thicket bush and a rabbit jumped out of it. Toshiro ran after in pure instinct. Ichigo sat down and watched all this. Toshiro was in the hunt in mind and soul. He moved as quickly as he could. Slowly, but surely he was catching up to his prey.

When the rabbit turned to sharply on the snow and tripped Toshiro saw his chance and leaped. He landed on it quickly and finished it. He carried the rabbit back to the omega and dropped it. Ichigo blinked and stared at the other in shock.

" Ain't yea going to take a bite out of it first," he muttered. Toshiro tilted his head in confusion before understanding. The wolf was use to being treated like an omega. The beta sat down and said," You eat. No one will bother you here."

Ichigo hesitated, but leaned forward and began to munch on the rabbit. Toshiro saw all this and wagged his tail. The omega saw this and wondered what made the beta so happy. When the omega he began to dig a hole. Toshiro watched this and then understood. The pack would come across the bones and fur, making them both in trouble. Ichigo put the bones in the hole and cover it in snow and dirt.

" Thank you, beta," he muttered bowing his head.

The white wolf wagged his tail slightly and then moved on. They still had a pack to feed. They wandered through the forest and came to a meadow. Ichigo was the first to notice, coming to a crouch automatically. Toshiro looked back at the omega and followed his gaze. There stood a stag, standing tall and looking at it's surroundings. The white wolf was quick to follow his packmate's example.

Toshiro looked at the snow surrounding the area and made a quick decision. He gave Ichigo a look that told him to stay put, which was answered with a nod and the beta took off across the snow. He moved slowly and silently. When, the stag looked his direction Toshiro buried his nose in the snow and closed his eyes hoping that the stag would over look him. It worked. Finally, when the wolf wasn't far from the stag he gathered himself and leaped at the deer.

The stag was quick however and moved out of the way. Toshiro lost his footing and tumbled to the side. He watched as he stag began running, knowing that even at his high speed he wouldn't be able to catch the beast. When the deer was at the edge of the meadow a black streak crossed the snow. When the omega was close enough Ichigo leaped into the air and flew into the stag's side knocking him down. The deer's death was quick.

Toshrio looked at the omega in shock. Ichigo leaped over the deer's body and stood tall in front of it. At that moment the wind began to blow and snow fluttered around the black wolf. It was then Toshiro saw something, that he knew was hiddened in the omega. However, it became apparent to him in the vision he saw before him. Toshiro walked to the wolf and said," Good job, Ichigo."

The black wolf blinked at the compliment and muttered," It wasn't graceful or anything like you had going on."

The teal eyed wolf huffed and said," I missed on my jump however you didn't. The white wolf paused and continued.

" I have come to an important decision."

Ichigo didn't say anything and only looked at the smaller wolf. Toshiro turned to stare at the other and said," I saw just a moment ago that you shouldn't be treated like a omega. You have it in you to be a beta or a very powerful alpha."

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at the beta. Toshiro sat down and stated," I will help you become a beta and maybe something even greater."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or any of the chracters

...

Chapter Three

Ichigo whined and stepped back, his ears pinning to his ears. " Your crazy, Beta," he said, his eyes wide and confused.

Toshiro growled and looked at the other in anger. " I don't like being called names, Omega," he snapped. " And I'm not crazy."

Ichigo huffed and glared at the white wolf. " Says the one who said they'll train me to be a beta."

Toshiro's white fur bristled and he bared his teeth. The omega was stubborn, but the white furred wolf could understand him a little. The black wolf had always been beat and talked down to. Saying something that could change all he knew probably was sending the wolf into shock. So, with great effort the white wolf sighed and layed his fur back down.

" I didn't mean to startle you. I'll let you have time to think it over, but my plans will soon go into action."

Ichigo's fur stood and he glared at the wolf. " Plans going into action? Toshiro, I use to think you were sane, but now I'm not so sure."

They were quite for a moment and then Ichigo looked at the beta. " We need to carry the kill back to the den, before it attracts unwanted attention." Toshiro agreed instantly, standing and looking at the deer. Ichigo walked up to the buck and grabbed its neck and began dragging it. The beta was shocked for a second and then grabbed the neck, below Ichigo's bite and helped drag it.

They carried for a while, until they heard the sound of paws running to them. Toshiro released his hold and snapped," Do they not know how to be quite. They are probably scaring all the prey in the forest."

Ichigo didn't say anything and dropped the buck. Teal eyes watched in confusion as the omega moved to away from the beta; his tail going between his legs and his face going into the snow. Toshiro sighed as he went into the typical omega stance. He sat down and waited for the other wolves to show. Suddenly, Azien's dark brown wolf head appeared. He's light brown eyes were staring at Toshiro in curiosity. Then, he spotted the kill.

" Not a bad kill, Toshiro," he stated, his eyes warm.

The beta fought the urge to say, _This catch belongs to the omega alone. Not me._ However, no words came out of the beta. The rest of the patrol came forward. Toshiro glared at Gin, Izuru, and Shuhei. Gin looked at the kill and sat down.

" Looks like that white fur of yours pays of pretty good, huh," he speculated, his eyes looking at Ichigo.

Aizen nodded and said," I agree, but I see you have the omega with you."

Toshiro's ear flicked and he said," The omega was carrying the prey back to the den. I had to help however, the buck is unusally big for the season."

Gin's tail wagged and he stated," Well, you might want to send him off. Izuru and Shuhei will carry the buck back to the den. The omega can just go back to the den without us. He's usefulness has ran out."

Toshiro's fur rose in irritation, but he kept his tounge. Ichigo nodded and slinked off, glancing at the white beta for a second before leaving. Toshiro watched him go and then stood up. " If that is all I think I'll be heading back to the den as well. I completed my hunt for two days now and feed the pack. If I keep this up they will expect it more often."

Gin laughed and wagged his tail at the small wolf's joke. Azien only grinned and watched as the lower ranked betas picked up the buck and started carrying it. Toshiro flicked his ear and ran off to the den. He ran as fast as he could, but the omega was nowhere to be seen. The white wolf huffed as he thought about how fast the black wolf actually was. He ran back to the clearing in front of the den. When, he got there he looked around, but he couldn't spot the omega anywhere.

He sighed and walked into the cave. The pack that didn't run off to do patrols or goof off were getting ready for the cermony of Renji becoming an beta. Toshiro looked around and saw Rangiku talking to Rukia, a small black wolf who was a beta. He walked up to them and sat down. Rangiku looked at the small wolf and said," Hiyya, Toshiro!"

Teal eyes glared at the other wolf, and replied," Hello, Rangiku, Rukia."

The black beta bowed her head and looked at the other for a second. " Did you not catch anything, sir?"

The white wolf sat up straight and stated," I did, but Izuru and Shuhei are carrying it back to the den for me."

" Why two days in a row. Your going to be called the pack's best hunter at this rate," said Rangiku, with Rukia agreeing. Suddenly, Rukia's dark blue eyes flickered to the mouth of the cave.

Toshiro curious turned to look as well. Ichigo was walking inside slowly, eyeing his surroundings. The big wolf moved to the edge of the cave not far from the mouth of it and layed down. Toshiro fought the urge to howl to the other in greeting and looked back to his friends. Rangiku was talking about something, but neither Toshiro or Rukia was listening. The white wolf was looking at the other in suspicion, but Rukia didn't seem to notice. Her blue eyes were staring at the black wolf in longing which caused Toshiro to feel strange.

He looked back at Ichigo and stared at him hard. The black wolf wasn't ugly far from it. His black and red fur, with the right treatment would shine even in the darkest night. His diffrent colored eyes glemed with intelligence and humor. His big form was immidating and showed that he could look out for himself. Toshiro blinked and looked down. The omega really was something and when he got the rank of beta one day then he would be an eyecatcher for anyone.

Rangiku suddenly leaped up and ran to the opening of the cave. Toshiro blinked and looked at the wolf run. Gin stood there along with Azien. When the she wolf was close enough, the high ranking silver wolf got into a playful stance, which was returned. Izuru and Shuhei dropped the deer into the middle of the cave and moved to their friends. The pack looked at the prey and started glancing at Toshiro in admiration.

The white wolf sighed and layed down. How he wanted to tell them that it was Ichigo that caught them their food and how the wolf who had caught it wouldn't get any of it. He closed his eyes and took a quick nap.

...

Teal eyes awoke to howling. He sat up and looked around. Momo was sitting next to him talking to Izuru and laughing. The rest of the pack had arrived and was surrounding the kill. Toshiro turned to look at Ichigo. The omega was sitting and looking around. He sat tall in the shadows of the cave, not worrying about who saw him. Toshiro sat up and streached. Momo noticing that the wolf beside her was awake spoke.

" I was just about to wake you up. The cermony is about to begin."

Toshiro nodded and sat down. Soon, Yamamoto came forward and let out a howl. The highest ranking betas answered the call with their own, including Toshiro. Then, the other betas, and finally the omegas. Toshiro turned and looked at Ichigo. The omega stood and was letting out a beautiful sound that echoed the cave. Teal eyes noticed that the wolf had one paw lifted off the ground as he howled making the scene in front of him amusing.

When all had quited down the alpha spoke. " Today, we have gathered for the cermony of a omega named Renji becoming a beta. He has been nominated by a beta and now he has a chance to become on himself. Omega step forward."

Renji stepped forward slowly, his head bowed respectfully. When, he got close to Yamamoto the old wolf spoke. " So, pup you want to become a beta?"

" Yes, Alpha."

" Would you take the responsiblities if you took up this higher rank?"

" Of course, Alpha."

" Would you fight a hundred packs to protect you own?"

" With my life, Alpha."

The wolf lifted his head and closed his eyes. The cave stayed silent for a while and then Yamamoto leaped to his feet. " I have decided! The young omega, Renji will now be known as a beta."

The pack began to howl in excitment and happiness. Toshiro was confused. Usually, before the cermony the wolf looking for higher rank would fight the beta who nominated it before the alpha. The fight would give the alpha the answer. Momo noticed his confusion and said," While, you napped the fight happened. I was about to wake you, but Aizen told me to leave you be that you would be tired after the hunt."

Toshiro nodded and looked as the alpha moved to the kill and started eating. Toshiro looked disgusted and walked out of the cave. It was late afternoon now and the sky was turning black. He looked around and went to the edge of the clearing before collapsing. He turned onto his back and looked at the stars. The pack could still be heard cheering and greeting their new beta, but that wasn't what caught the white wolf's attention.

He had only just layed out here, but he felt so lonely. True that Toshiro liked the quite he was still a pack animal. He enjoyed being with the pack and enjoying their noises. Outside the cave the cold air surrounded him and his only companions were the stars. _Is this how Ichigo feels everynight,_ thought Toshiro, _No pack at all and only the silent stars to keep company. This is no way for a wolf to live._

Suddenly, as if they appeared out of nowhere diffrent colored eyes bore into his. Toshiro yelped and rolled onto his stomach. Ichigo chuckled and layed down. " Sorry for scarying you," he said.

Toshiro huffed and layed his head on his paws. " You caught me by suprise is all. Don't get cocky."

The black wolf sighed and looked at the stars. " You know after you stay out here for so long, the stars aren't so bad. They are my friends, my rock and I know no matter what they will be there for me."

" A wolf is supposed to be with other wolves. A wolf by themselves is unnatural," Toshiro stated.

" In the world that I live in, Beta it is comforting."

Ichigo sighed and curled up into a ball. " You might want to go inside. I wouldn't like a repeat from the night before happening."

Toshiro nodded and stood. He hesitated and leaned forward brushing his cold nose against Ichigo's ears and whispered," Sleep well, Ichigo."

There was no relay and Toshiro didn't expect one. He just huffed and walked back into the barn. The pack had just finished eatting and were settling down. Momo came running forward with meat in her mouth and dropped it at the beta's feet.

" I saved you some, Toshiro. I bet you really are hungry and plus this is your kill you should eat something."

Toshiro stared at the peice of meat in shock and then growled violently. Momo was shocked and watched as the small wolf stomped to his usually sleeping spot and curled up, without even touching the meat.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

...

Chapter 4

The next couple of days Toshiro was busy with many things. He was put in charge of putting patrols together for the border. Prey was scarce and the pack barely got a rabbit or so. The white wolf was fed though and survived, but he couldn't help but wonder about Ichigo. The black omega came for each meeting in the morning and then disappeared. He was growing thinner, Toshiro noticed one day while Yamamoto was talking about how the winter was becoming the worst he had ever seen.

Ichigo was laying down and had his eyes closed. He seemed to be barely breathing. Toshiro fought a whine when he eyed the ribs of the omega. The pack was skinny, but not as skinny as the omega. When, the meeting was over the white beta was going to talk to Ukitake when a snarl rang in the air. He whipped around and saw Renji standing over the omega; teeth bared and fur bristled. Ichigo was laying down on his side and looking at the new beta with amused eyes. The teal eyed wolf's paws moved without him noticing.

...

Ichigo looked at Renji, wondering if he had finally pushed his luck. The beta had been snapping at the wolf because he had slept through the meeting. The smart comment from him had infuriated the other.

" Your dead this time, Omega," whispered Renji, his eyes blazing in hatred. Ichigo only huffed and closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

Then, a yelp came to his ears. He opened his eyes and saw Toshiro pushing the red beta to the ground. His fur bristled and teeth bared. His eyes seemed to glow with the anger in them. " What might I ask this omega did for you to threaten his life," the highranking beta snarled.

 _Stupid Toshiro!_ thought Ichigo, scrammbling to his feet and getting into a submissive position. _Your only making my life worst._

" Sir, you don't have to do anything," said Ichigo. " I was out of line, and was being punished as seen fit."

Toshiro glanced at the other wolf and snapped," I don't think that it would require a death threat, Omega. You might have been out of line, but the beta was also." Ichigo huffed and shot the small beta a irritated look which was returned. Toshiro knew what he was doing, and wasn't going to back down.

" Still. I don't think that it would do any good punishing the beta. He was doing what he saw fit and if that was threatening to kill me then so be it."

The pack was looking at the scene and muttering amongst themselves. Toshiro saw all this and felt like snarling in fustration when he realized that they were glaring at Ichgio. The black omega had did nothing wrong and this is what he was getting. He narrowed his teal eyes and looked at the black wolf. He was looking at the ground and barely breathing. _This,_ thought Toshrio, _this has to stop._

Yet, even as the thought came into his mind he removed his paws that were holding Renji down and moved away. He snarled at the red wolf once more and stomped out of the den. Ichigo was hesitant, but followed slowly. The pack looked at the omega and shouted," Punish the omega, Toshiro. Get the job done."

Toshiro froze and turned back to his pack. Momo jumped back and looked at her brother in shock. Gin's smile disappeared and Rangiku's tail went between her legs. Toshiro's eyes were dead, but they had hidden fury in them. The white wolf lifted his lips and let out a wild snarl. The whole pack went silent and watched as the wolf disappeared out the cave. Yamamoto watched at the small wolf went out, knowing that the snarl had been for him

...

Toshiro leaped out of the clearing; Ichigo followed and they ran for a while. They came to a stop and the white beta lifted his head and howled in anger. Ichigo sat down and looked at the sky. It was late, the sun was setting. When, Toshiro quit Ichigo finally spoke.

"That was completely unnecessary."

The white wolf whirled around and snapped," Unnecessary? That stupid beta would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in and you would have let him."

Ichigo only nodded. Toshiro's fur lifted and he looked at the other for a second. " Why, Ichigo," whispered the white wolf.

Ichigo bowed his head and said," Just think beta if winter continues like this I will likely die of starvation. I don't want to go out like that. I rather die fighting or die quickly. Renji would have made sure of that."

Toshiro lifted his head and stared at Ichigo. Emotions that suddenly clouded his every thought. He leaped at the other knocking onto his side. Toshiro buried his nose in his neck fur and breathed in deep. He had nevered smelled Ichigo's scent and it almost knocked him off his paws. The wolf smelled like sunshine and lightening, something that the white wolf only smelled during storms.

Ichigo made a confused noise, but layed still not knowing what to do. Toshiro finally spoke after a moment, his voiced muffled by Ichigo's fur. " You don't have the privilege to die, Ichigo."

Yellow and brown eyes narrowed and the black wolf grunted out," And why do you have a say in that?"

Toshiro lifted his face and moved until his nose almost touched Ichigo's. " Because I don't like my friends to die."

Ichigo huffed and closed his eyes. When, he opened his eyes and looked at the other. Toshiro's ears went back against his skull and he let out a whine. Ichigo's eyes had softened and he leaned forward until his nose brushed against the white wolf's cheek. " So I actually have someone to live for. A friend," whispered Ichigo.

Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded. Ichigo's tail wagged for a while and Toshiro's did as well. They stayed like that for a while in silence. Then, Ichigo wiggled, Toshiro leaped off of him. Ichigo didn't get up though. He rolled around on the ground his tounge hanging out of him mouth and tail wagging. Toshiro watched all this in confusion. Then, the black omega leaped to his feet and stared at Toshiro for a moment.

The black wolf then slowly went into a playful bow, asking the white wolf to play. Toshiro looked at the other in curiousty and returned the stance. Both of their tails started going crazy and then Toshiro turned and ran away at full speed. Ichigo gave chase before tackling him to the ground. Then, the black wolf ran away. They played this for a while until Toshiro leaped onto Ichigo on the top of a hill. The black omega stummbled and they rolled down a hill and onto a running stream.

Ichigo was the first to leap out of the water howling," Sheesh that if cold."

Toshiro gracefully leaped out of the water and stated," It wasn't that cold. You are just a big pup."

The black wolf's ear flicked and he sat down with a huff. Toshiro shook himself and looked at the other. " We need to get some food on your bones."

Ichigo huffed and said," Well, what do you recomend?"

The white wolf lifted his leg and scratched his ear and said," I'm in control of the hunting patrols and stuff. You will be joining them soon. I usally hunt with just Momo, but if I can keep you from dieing then the change will be worth it."

Ichigo stood and flicked his tail in annoyance. " I think you forgot one thing, Snowflake."

Toshiro's fur raised at the name and aksed, his teeth gritting," And what is that?"

" The Alpha."

Teal eyes glared at the omega and the beta snarled," Things need to change, Ichigo and just living with things as they are your going to end up dead."

" Yeah," drawled out the black wolf. " I just see you standing up to the old wolf. I'm not the brightest wolf, but I know not to push my luck."

" Well, the only thing I can think of is for you to become a beta."

Ichigo looked at Toshrio and stated," I decided to refuse your offer on that by the way."

The white wolf leaped to his feet and snarled," Why?!"

" This pack is nothing, but corrupted to me. They might actually be really nice, but I wouldn't know any of that. I was just either going to escape my faith by death or running from it."

Toshiro looked at the black wolf and realized that the wolf had really given up on life. He stood and walked to be beside the other. He leaned against the other. " I refuse for you to do both."

Ichigo bared his teeth and snarled," Your banning a lot of things from me, Beta." The small wolf sat down and looked around. The ending of the day was peaceful. The animals were settling down and the night hunters were getting ready. Then, a heartbreaking howl echoed through the air. Both wolves were on ready to run when they realized what the howl meant.

" The pack is being attacked," snarled Toshiro. He began to run back to the den. Ichigo watched his friend go and realized that letting the small wolf was something friends wouldn't do. The white beta had risked many things to help the other and now it was time to return the favor. He stood and his fur bristled. If anything he would fight to protect the one thing that mattered in his life now.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

...

Chapter 5

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, but with his weaken state he wasn't as fast as he usually was. Still he fought his weaknesses and ran on. The wolf tried to spy the small white wolf, but he was nowhere to be seen. The black wolf's lips curled over and he let out a snarl. Suddenly, he was knocked on his side by a unwavering force. Ichigo grunted in pain and landed on the ground dazed. There was a low snort and someone walked around him.

" So this is one of the members of the greatest packs around, huh," sneered a low voice, the tone didn't have emotions.

Ichigo struggled to his feet and looked at the other wolf. He was full black, same as Ichigo, but his paws were white. Shocking green eyes stared at him. The wolf was lean, but the power that radiated from the wolf was overwhelming. Ichigo snarled and asked," Who are you?"

The wolf sat down and swishing around. " I think," stated the wolf," that you aren't in any position to ask me questions."

Ichigo got to his feet and stood he full height. The wolf's eyes widened and he whispered," Impossible."

The wolf stood and bowed his head. Ichigo took a step back and let out a bark in confusion.

" What are you doing," he asked, his fur raising. The wolf stood and said," You don't even know what you are don't you?"

Ichigo only stood staring at the other not knowing what to say. The black wolf glanced at the other observing him and and whispered," Look how this pack treats you. If they only knew what you really are then they wouldn't. You would be worshiped like a god."

" Quite talking nonsense," snarled the omega. The wolf sighed and looked around him. " I would hate to fight against you, but I must. If your survive this fight come look for me," he whispered quickly.

" Wha-," The black wolf was interrupted. The smaller wolf had attacked him. Ichigo was knocked down and the enemy wolf went for his throat. Ichigo pulled his head back and scrammbled to kick the green eyed wolf off. The wolf landed on his feet and snarled. The omega got to his feet and snarled, with all he had. The two wolves moved in circles around each other and then as one attacked.

Ichigo charged as fast as he could at the other, but the wolf stiffened last second and took the hit. However, Ichigo wasn't done. He leaned down and bite down on his shoulder. The other wolf grunted and then shook his body trying to dislouge Ichigo. When the omega let go, the enemy wolf bite into his neck; teeth sinking into the other's skin. Ichigo howled in pain and tuned to bite the other. However, the wolf was too quick and dodged the attack. The wolves moved away from each other and then stared at the other, waiting for the next move. Then, a howl went up in the air, causing both wolves to look up. Yamamoto had gave the winning howl.

" Looks like the pack is something, after all," whispered the enemy wolf. Ichigo looked a the other prepared to atack, but was shocked to see that his energy had left him. The wolf noticed this and bowed his head.

Ichigo looked at the other and snapped," Leave you have no reason to here. My pack won the battle, leave."

The enemy wolf nodded. Ichigo looked at his pack in shock and said," Do you not care that your pack was defeated."

" I wouldn't really call them my pack. I too am an omega, but I'm not meant to be."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the other. " You don't look like any omega I have seen before," he whispered.

The other omega shrugged and said," My pack isn't cruel enough to starve me like yours is."

Ichigo looked down and felt ashamed. He sighed and then he looked at the other. " Leave. I don't need another wolf to comment on my life style."

He turned to walk away when the wolf said," My name is Ulquiorra. When you want some answers come and find me wolf."

Ichigo didn't turn around only limped on to his den. The closer he got the stronger the smell of blood came. The neck wound was pouring blood and his vision was growing blurry. He struggled to climb over the rocks, when he was on the top he tumbled down to the clearing groaning as the landing caused his wound to throb. He took a couple of deep breaths and then sat up. The pack was sitting at the clearing talking among themselves. Ichigo looked around and saw Toshrio talking to the alpha with the other high ranking betas.

The omega felt relief come over him and he staggered to the edge of the clearing to lay down. When, his body collapsed on the ground he sighed and closed his eyes.

...

Toshiro was listening to the other betas talk about the attack.

" This was well planned," stated Soi Fon, her black fur on edge still.

" Of course it was," stated Mayuri," they found the den well."

" I don't really care enough," snarled Kenpachi, he had enjoyed the attack it had given him a chance to get rid of some energy.

Toshiro's mind wondered as the betas aruged among themselves. He looked around the pack. Some wolves had some bad wounds and other didn't. None were life threatening. He sighed and tried to zone back into the conversation, when his eyes caught something in the back of the clearing. Ichigo layed on the ground with a pool of blood. His fur was ruffled and he didn't seem to be breathing. Toshiro stood and leaped up. The other omegas quit talking and watched as the white wolf leaped to his friend.

Toshiro, when he got to his friend, layed on his stomach and crawled forward. " Ichigo," he whispered, softly. The wolf didn't answer and he only stayed where he was at. Toshiro's fur rose and he whined.

" Come on you idiot, wake up," he said, urgently. No answer. He looked at the pack healer Unohana and howled at her.

" Help him! Don't just stand there, heal him!"

The light gray wolf moved quickly then, barking at her helper Isane, a light silver wolf. They were both stopped by a commanding woof. Yamamoto stood and marched forward.

" I don't think his wounds would cause such panic, little wolf," he said.

Toshiro got to his feet and snarled. His fur was raised and his tail straight up. The pack was silent at the action. He looked like he was challenging the alpha. Yamamoto's eyes were wide and looked at the other. " Are you that out of your mind that you would challenge your alpha," he said, his fur brislting.

" I'm not challenging you. I am only protecting my friend," he stated. Teal eyes glanced at Unohana and Isane and pleaded," Please heal him."

Unohana's shocked expression disappeared and she nodded. The healer looked at the alpha and said," Even if he is an omega he is in the pack still. I must do my job and heal the injured and sick. Even to the outcast you accepted in the pack so long ago."

Yamamoto didn't say anything only moved to go inside the cave. Toshiro called out," I nominate Ichigo to be a beta, Alpha. He will do the challenge in the fall."

The highest ranking betas looked at Toshiro like he was crazy at the suggestion. Yamamoto replied and said," I accept the nomination. That is if he survives the winter, he is a sick wolf. To thin to do anything at all."

" Because you let him starve," yelled Toshiro feeling desperate. " If only you would be the fair alpha I once thought you were then he wouldn't be like this."

Yamamoto whirled around and howled in anger. " I did my act of kindness for that wolf when I saved him that night so many years ago. I will forgive your act of disobedience and will test the omega in the spring."

With this the alpha moved went inside the cave. Toshiro snorted and looked back at the omega. His brown eye was opened and he was looking at the beta with an unknown emotion. Toshiro collapsed on the ground in relief and nosed the omega's cheek. Unohana was sniffing the wound and said," The bleeding has stopped thank goodness. But he needs some food in him for the strength."

The omega spoke and said," The pack needs to eat first. I'll be fine."

Unohana chuckled and said," Little omega, you need food in you."

" I don't think you can call him little," joked Toshiro his tail wagging. " Even in his state he is the biggest wolf in the pack."

" At least people can say that," Ichigo said, weakly. Toshiro growled at the other in false anger and then looked at Unohana. " I'll go find something to fill that stomach of yours."

Ichigo grunted and looked away. Toshiro's tail wagged and nudged Ichigo's neck. He leaped out of the clearing and began to run. He slowed to a walk and started to sniff around. A sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. He saw a snow rabbit nibbling on something, completely unaware of the other. Toshiro went to the hunting stance and leaped at the prey. The rabbit didn't even have a chance to run, before the rabbit was dead.

The beta stood up and with his prize started to make his way back to the den.

" Toshiro," whispered a low voice.

The white wolf turned and saw his sister standing there looking at him with a disappointed expression. Toshiro felt anger grow into his stomach and dropped the rabbit. The two siblings glared at each other, and the winter air seemed to grow colder then ever.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

...

Chapter 6

As the two siblings stared at each other, Toshiro felt his fur raising in annoyance. Ichigo needed to eat and him having a stare off with his sister wasn't going anywhere. So the smaller wolf sighed and asked," Is something wrong, Momo?"

The light brown wolf looked at the rabbit and asked," Is that rabbit for the omega?"

Toshiro sighed and said," The rabbit is for, Ichigo. He needs the food to grow stronger. After all he is going to be training for spring."

" I don't think that is such a good idea, Little Shiro," muttered his sister. Toshiro shot his sister a shocked look, his ears going back against his head. Usually his sister was sympathetic to wolves that needed help, so this behavior wasn't like his gentle sister at all. Momo stared at her brother and spoke again, before the white wolf could comment.

" The omega isn't pack. He's just an outcast. Don't risk your life for some lowly wolf, who dosen't deserve it," she stated. Toshiro's temper raged and he forced his fur to lay down and his ears to prick forward. Yet, he couldn't stop the frozen anger his eyes held in them, which caused Momo to freeze herself.

Tosiro spoke finally, his voice rough from restraining his anger. " That wolf dosen't deserve the treatment that he gets."

Momo shook her head and growled," The treatment that you get will be worst then that omega has ever gotten. The pack will think your weak and everything you worked for will be gone. The rank you worked so hard to get. Just think about that Toshiro."

The white wolf stared at his sister and doubt overcame him. He looked down at the rabbit that he had caught for the omega. Was it really all worth it for the omega, a wolf that he barely knew? Then, he remembered how the omega had looked and talked to the white wolf even though Toshiro had outranked him. How he had caught the buck that had fed the pack and was fine when he didn't even get any of the credit. When, the omega had told the beta that he finally had something to live for. Finally, the last one when the wolf had caught the buck and Toshiro had the vision of what the wolf could become.

With the last thought he glanced at the other beta and said," When you actually want to talk about something reasonable come find me. Other then that I have to bring this kill to Ichigo. I know he's hungry."

With this he grabbed the rabbit and walked back to the den.

...

Toshiro was nawing on a buck antler. He was growing restless. It had been a while since he had seen the black omega. When he had appeared to give Ichgio his rabbit, Isane had come to tell him that Unohana had moved the omega to a private cave in the den that she used for the wounded. This distressed the white beta, but he continued to leave food for the omega each day before hunting for the pack. Some wolves found the behavior weird and gave the highranking beta space.

Toshiro wasn't alone through this though. He still had very loyal friends. This included Rangiku, Ukitake, Hisagi, Shunsui, and shockingly Sajin. Sajin was a large wolf that stayed out of many pack matters and usually stayed to himself. Him walking with the white wolf and talking to him showed his silent support to the beta.

" Hey, Toshiro," called a happy voice. Toshiro quit his chewing and turned to see Ukitake and Shunsui walking toward him, both of their tails wagging. The small beta stood and tilted his head in a silent question. Ukitake gave a wolf smile and asked," Didn't you hear the news?"

Toshiro's eyes continued to look confused, causing Shunsui to chuckle. The dark brown wolf nudged his friend and said," I don't think it's polite to keep the pup curious. Just tell him."

Ukitake nodded and said," We just finished talking to Unohana about your friend, Ichigo. She said today he was free to start his training and ..." The white wolf trailed off as Toshiro turned around and ran to the private den. He layed down and looked at the small wolf in affection.

...

Toshiro leaped over packmates and pushed others aside to get to the den. His heart was beating hard and he felt as if he could barely breath. He came to a skidding stop and sat down, staring hard at the opening. There was a gentle laugh and a light gray head popped out of the den. Unohana glanced at the impaticent beta and stuck her head back inside the den. Toshiro whined and layed down. After a couple of minutes Unohana walked out of the den. She gave a quite, but commanding howl. The pack was silent instantly.

She moved to sit beside Toshiro and spoke. " I have decided that the training of Ichigo can begin. The wolf has gathered enough strength and muscle. I have also decided to help the omega to train if he needs it."

She glanced at the white beta, whose gaze hadn't even moved from the den. She called out," I want you to meet your soon to be fellow beta."

For a second complete silence then a the sound of pawsteps came forward. Toshiro leaped to his feet and his tail was wagging. The first thing that poked out was Ichigo's head. His two diffrent colored eyes looked around until they landed on Toshiro. The beta let out a low bark. Ichigo huffed and walked out of the cave. The pack, including Toshiro gasped at the omega.

Ichigo's fur was no longer matted and glemmed in the winter sunlight. Each step he took showed off his muscles. His tail was waving in the air and showing his confidence. However, what shocked the pack was how big the omega was. He was bigger almost all the other wolves and was lean for his size, yet that didn't cover the power that the seem to flow from the omega. Toshiro felt his heart start to beat faster at the sight of his friend. The omega was as beautiful as he knew he would be.

Ichigo stopped when he was beside the wolf and leaned forward to nose the beta's shoulder. Toshiro huffed and stated," If anything you have gotten bigger."

The black omega huffed and replied," You have gotten smaller it seems." He nose sniffed Toshiro and finally Ichigo leaned away.

Toshiro breathed out," No your just looking at me through a gaint's point of view."

Ichigo let out a laugh and stated," I think I would like to go for a run. For all the things that Unohana did for me letting get ride of all my extra energy wasn't one of them." When the wolf said all this he shot Unohana a sly look which the pack healer scroffed and said," I will remember that, Ichigo."

The black omega ran in a circle before gathering his muscles to leap over the rocky wall that surrounded their den. Toshiro watched as the wolf leaped through the sky almost like he was flying. Toshiro ran to the wall to follow and turned last second. Aizen was looking at the place where Ichigo had leaped with a awed look that turned the white wolf's stomach. Toshiro shook his head and then leaped over the wall.

Ichigo was waiting for his friend. When Toshiro made it to his friends side, the black wolf bolted into the forest. The white wolf sighed and followed the other. They ran, Ichigo leaping all over the place getting rid of the energy that had been locked up inside of him for a while. Finally, Toshiro slowed and gave out a low bark. Ichigo slowed down immediantly and turned to stare a the other. Toshiro was panting and layed down. Ichigo walked back to the small wolf and settled down.

" That felt good," said Ichigo.

Toshiro huffed and muttered," That might have but you have made me too tired to feed you tonight. You shall starve for the sake of running like a fool."

The black wolf sighed and turned onto his back. The wolf looked at the sky and whispered," Thank you, Toshiro."

The beta shot his friend a look and wagged his tail. " I'm just glad you got better. Not many wolves would have made such a swift recovery, with a wound such as yours."  
Ichigo nodded and said," Yeah, I shocked Unohana with how fast I healed. I'm thankful though. If I had stayed in that den any longer I would have finished the job of ripping my throat out myself."

The white wolf sighed in amusement and looked at black wolf. " So, I'm going to be training you."

Ichigo nodded and said," Yes. After all you risked I will take the test. I won't fail either. I will be a beta so I have the chance to protect my friends."

" More then one?" questioned Toshiro, who was confused when a wave of jealousy in his stomach.

" Yeah, I've grown to like Unohana and Isane pretty well."

" Even more then me?" joked the small wolf. Ichigo rolled onto his side and nosed the white wolf's neck. Toshiro felt a jolt going through him, which caused his mind to wander. Why was he feeling like this with the omega? It reminded him of what wolves had said they felt when they feel for their mates or whatever. Toshiro's fur rose and he thought, _I can't possible think that this crazy wolf is my mate. Right?_

...

So I decided to start another fanfic for IchiHitsu. I wanted to see what people want me to write before I start of give me some ideas. So if the readers could please help it would be awesome. I will be updating this fanfic and Rise from Nothing soon. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters or Bleach

...

Chapter 7

Yamamoto sat looking at his sleeping pack with weary eyes. Change was coming something that he could feel in his bones, that now ached from age. The old alpha sighed and stood walking out of the cave. He stepped outside to sniff the air. The wind now had a warm scent to it, indicating that winter was on its last legs and spring was about to show its head. This was both good news and bad. The pack would be well fed when the prey came back and sickness would go down along with starvation. The bad thing was that the omega would be tested to see if he could be an beta.

The alpha sighed and looked across the clearing. The omega and one of his best betas were curled up together. Toshiro had a lot of potential, and to the eyes of the old wolf being friends with the omega would cause no good. Yamamoto turned his eyes to the black wolf that was now larger then him. That wolf would be the one to cause things to change and the wolf didn't know if it was good or bad.

...

 _Yamamoto stalked among the grass, sniffing the air to make sure that no enemies were scent of blood and fear reeked the air and caused the alpha's fur to raise. He had a bad feeling about the area and told Ukitake to return to the den and send more wolves just in case. After all he was close to the den of a neighboring pack and he didn't know what to expect, but food had been missing from his territory lately and Yamamoto wanted to deal with the situation without blood spilling on the ground._

 _Soon, the alpha came across a puddle of blood that glistened in the moonlight. The old wolf huffed and thought about turning back and waiting for the pack. The wolf quickly shook the thought out of his mind and continued onward. The closer he got to the den the stronger the smell of blood got. The first body however, caused the wolf to stop altogether._

 _It was a young female wolf, whose throat had been ripped and bleed to death. Yamamoto's tail went between his legs, but for some odd reason he felt the urge to continue forward. When, the wolf got to the den he felt sick. The place was full of dead bodies and the alpha couldn't believe it. Blood covered the whole place and it reeked of rot. These bodies had been here for a while._

 _Yamamoto walked forward and sniffed looking for the alpha. He came across a dark gray wolf, who seemed to be covering the body of a pale brown wolf. He looked closer and saw two small pups, who looked like they were just borned. One was black and the other looked the same as its mother. The alpha whined and looked away. Whoever did this was a monster and didn't deserve to live if it killed innocent pups._

 _He turned away and was about to continue his search of the area, when low growling caught his attention. He turned back to the dead family and blinked. A black pup with two diffrent colored eyes glaring at him. Yamamoto sniffed that the wolf wasn't that old, but he was bigger then a pup his age was. The gray furred alpha leaned closer and huffed at the wolf. The pup moved and glared at the alpha straight in the eye._

 _It was then the alpha felt the most uneasy. This young pup could grow up to be a monster or something worst. He wasn't a normal wolf, he needed to be put down. Yamamoto bared his teeth and was about to bite the black pup, when he heard what the wolf was talking about._

 _" Stay away from them," growled the wolf. " They been in enough pain, you can't hurt them anymore. They suffered enough."_

 _Yamamoto jerked back and felt ashamed of himself. This pup had probably watched his family die right in front of him and by the look of him starving. This place, decided Yamamoto, was making him to much on edge. The alpha looked at the pup and made a final descion,one which he would regret in his later years. He leaned forward and grabbed the young wolf. The pup whined and fought, but he was weak and still a pup after all._

 _" Please I can't leave them like this. I'm still digging their graves, please wait."_  
 _The alpha dropped the pup and grumbled," So if we bury your family we can leave quitely?"_

 _The black pup's fur rose and he nodded. He walked away from the body, Yamamoto followed._

 _There was two small holes which must have been for the wolves two siblings. There was a hole in the process of being dug up. Yamamoto watched as the black pup started digging. He sat down and watched the wolf. The little puppy was determined the alpha had to give him that. After a while the alpha noticed the smell of blood coming from the wolf. The older wolf walked toward the other and shoved him, knocking him on his side._

 _The pup yelped in anger, but quited down when the alpha started to sniff his paws. They were bleeding, but the pup didn't seem to mind much. Yamamoto growled and started digging the hole himself. After a while there was enough holes. The pup walked back to his family and went to the pups. He grabbed the light brown wolf and started dragging her to a hole. He sat her down gently. Then, he filled up the hole. He repeated this with the other pup. When, it was his parents turn he looked at the alpha and asked," Can you please help me carry them?"_

 _Yamamoto nodded and dragged each of he wolves to their graves. The pup helped with filling the holes. When, they were done the black pup sat down and looked at he graves. Yamamoto watched the other wolf curiously._

 _" What is your name, pup?"_

 _The black pup looked at the alpha and whispered," My name is Ichigo."_

 _The alpha nodded and reached over picking Ichigo up. The black pup whined as the alpha began carrying him away from his family, but he didn't struggle. The alpha continued carrying the pup for a while, when something caught his attention. The alpha turned around and saw a wolf standing in front of the blood soaked den. He was a big wolf, bigger then even Yamamoto. He was black in color and had dark eyes. Then, the wolf turned back to the den and walked back inside._

 _Yamamoto stood frozen, holding the pup and staring at the place the wolf had disappeared. This was how his pack had found him._

 _..._

 _Yamamoto watched as the pack wolves played. Ichigo layed a distance from the other pups. One of the smallest pups he had ever seen, walked toward the black wolf and sat down. He had teal eyes and pure white fur. Yamamoto thought about what the mother of the wolf named him._ Ahh, his names Toshiro, _thought the alpha._

 _The pup sat down and stated," You don't have a pack scent."_

 _Ichigo's diffrent colored eyes moved to Toshiro and he scroffed before looking away. The white pup gasped and he exclaimed," Your eyes are diffrent colors!"_

 _Ichigo sighed and looked away. Yamamoto felt a little pity for the wolf. He was older then the other pups and this probably was hard for him. Toshiro however, was to young to take a hint. " You know your big for a puppy."_

 _" Probably because I'm older then you."_

 _Toshiro's tail wagged and said," So if I get older I'll be as big as you?" Ichigo looked the wolf over for a second and said," Maybe."_

 _Toshiro's tail puffed out and said," Then, I will then maybe you will let me talk to you without looking so upset."_

 _Ichigo sighed and said," I'm not angry at you. Just thinking."_

 _The small pup's tail went between his legs and he whimpered," If thinking makes me look that angry then I don't want to think at all."_

 _Ichigo looked at the wolf for a second before bursting out laughing. The black pup stood up and nudged Toshiro. The white wolf stumbled, and quickly found his footing beaming at the other wolf. Ichigo sat down and said," You know your fur is really pretty."_

 _Toshiro's tail wagged and he answered," Thank you. Your fur is really dark."_

 _Ichigo only nodded and he looked away. Toshiro tilted his head to the side and moved to sit beside the wolf. He nuzzled against him and whispered," But you know in a strange way our furs match. Don't you think?"_

 _Ichigo didn't answer only closed his eyes and sighed. They fell asleep like that and when Toshiro's mother came to check on her pup, she was furious._

 _..._

 _Ichigo backed away slowly his tail between his legs and looking at the other wolf in shock. The female wolf growled and snapped," The alpha might have taken you in, but you are still not a part of this pack and will never be. Stay away from my pups."_

 _Toshiro ran past his mother and shouted," Stop it mama! Your scaring Ichigo he wasn't doing anything wrong."_

 _The pup's mother reached out and grabbed her baby before it got close to the black wolf and sat down next to her paws. " Stay away from him Toshiro. He's not a normal wolf, he's only meant for destruction and chaos. A bad wolf. Not meant for us."_

 _Toshiro blinked and looked at Ichigo in confusion. " B-" Before he could say anything, the wolf grabbed her baby and carried him away. The next day Ichigo saw Toshiro walking past him. He gave the white pup a greeting bark, but was only answered with a glare and hostile eyes. Ichigo shrunk down and looked away. That was the last time a wolf talked to him like a equal or touched him, but the black wolf never noticed the tear that escaped the white pup's eyes._

 _..._

Toshiro jerked up and was gasping in shock. He looked around him and saw it was still dark outside. A warm body next to him grumbled and moved. Toshiro's teal eyes moved to see Ichigo moving to get comfortable. The white beta sighed and sat down. He had never had that dream before and it shocked him. It seemed to be something from the past coming to haunt him. He had dreamth of Ichigo and himself as pups. Also, how Yamamoto had found the black omega beside him.

Toshiro whined softly and settled down. " So you finally woke up from you dream, huh?"

The drowsy voice caused Toshiro to look at Ichigo and meet his diffrent colored eyes. The white wolf sighed and muttered," It was nothing, you blockhead. Now go back to sleep. I'm tired and your not helping."

Ichigo raised his head and yawned. " Well with all your kicking and whining I'm actually quite awake."

" I'm sorry."

The black wolf eyed his companion and then sighed. He stood and streached. Toshiro sat up and looked at the other. He had grown and filled out nicely. Ichigo walked to the stones that circled the clearing and leaped over it easily. Toshiro blinked and followed. Ichigo stood waiting and when Toshiro was over the stones, started running. The beta was hesitant, but followed. They ran through the forest the only light being the moon.

They came to a rocky hill, which Ichigo climbed rather easily. Toshiro stumbled a couple of times, but he blamed it on his energy being weak at the moment. When, they reached the top of the hill Ichigo sat down, his tail wagging. The smaller wolf collapsed and glared at the other. Ichigo only flicked his ear and said," Beautiful isn't it."

Toshiro blinked and looked away from the omega. He gasped as he looked at the scenery around him. The foreast looked so shone with the light of the moon. Mountains in the background were covered in fog. The lake glittered in moonlight and was a reflection of it.

" Wow."

Ichigo nodded and looked out. " This is my thinking place Toshiro. As you can tell no wolves come here so if you ever want to be alone, just come here. It will help, especially having such a view."

Toshiro turned to look at Ichigo and asked," Are you okay?"

" More worried about you in all honesty. Your jumpy and your looking around you every second."

The teal eyed wolf sighed and he whispered," I'm actually thinking how did you come across Yamamoto to become a part of the pack."

" That is a long story."

" You don't have to tell me," stated the small wolf. " I was just curious is all."  
Ichigo huffed and looked away. " It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just a really long story and I'm to sleepy to tell it."

" Oh."

Ichigo nudged the wolf and said," Don't think I don't trust you, Beta. I do. I will tell you on my own time. This I promise on the moon."

Toshiro looked at the other wolf and said," You know your fur is even darker in the moonlight."  
The omega huffed and said," And? Your fur glitters in the moonlight."  
Toshiro made his way to the wolf and leaned against him. " Strangly though. We go together don't we?" Ichigo stiffened and glanced at the beta in shock. Toshiro looked up and their noses met.

The two wolves stiffened and stared at each other in shock. Ichigo was the one to break the contact and back away whining in confusion. Toshiro stared hard at his friend and came to a decsison. He stood and made his way to his companion. When, he was right in front of the other he sat down. Ichigo eyed his movements and sat down himself. Then, before the black wolf could move Toshiro leaned forward and nuzzled the black fur of the wolf. He buried his nose in Ichigo's neck. He rubbed against it. One of his paws moved on its own and landed on one of Ichigo's. He pressed harder against the wolf.

Slowly, Ichigo returned the nuzzle. The wind began to blow causing both furs to bristle, but they only came closer together. Finally, one of them spoke. Toshiro didn't move himself away from the black wolf and he asked, softly," Why do I feel this way with you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo let out a soft chuckle and said, " Your asking the wrong one, Beta."

Toshiro leaned back and looked at the omega. " My name is Toshiro, Ichigo."

" I'm well aware of that."

Toshiro leaned forward to lick Ichigo's nose and whispered," Then, call me by my name Omega."

Ichigo's two colored eyes softened and he rubbed his head against Toshiro's and said," If you want it that way, _Toshiro."_

The beta's fur bristled for a diffrent reason besides the cold and he thought, _This wolf is going to destroy me in ways I didn't think possible._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

Chapter 8

The sound of rushing water echoed through the trees as a running wolf made his way to a river. At the edge of the trees was a rushing river, flooding from the melting ice from the winter. The wolf, whose fur was black and red, huffed and came to a stop. The wolf stood proud and with silky fur. His size was bigger then an average wolf's, but it didn't stop it from being graceful. This wolf, Ichigo, walked a little and stopped at the edge of the river bank. The diffrent eyed colored wolf sighed and sat down looking irritated.

 _This will cause me to miss the herd I sniffed out,_ thought the wolf. Ichigo looked around and saw that there was no way to cross. _Of course,_ thought the darked furred wolf. _I could always go down the river to where the water is calmer, but that might take too long and I will miss the herd entirely. So that means that the only decision to do is jump._

The black wolf looked at the river and glared at it with all his might. If might or might not have been an attempt to burn the river up with his glare. When that failed the wolf stood and walked a distance away from where he once sat. When, he got a distance between him and the river Ichigo turned and faced it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. The jump was a long one, probably one of the longest that he had done. He tensed his muscles and felt his fur rise.

Then, he opened his eyes. He felt deep in his spirit the souls of his ancestors. The wolves of the past were watching over him and that included his parents and siblings. Ichigo raised his head and looked at the sky. Once again he settled his gaze on the river and suddenly began to run. He ran as fast as his paws could do. The distance between him and the river grew smaller and smaller. Right when his front paws touched the edge of the bank; he gathered himself and launched into the air. He felt the air brush through his fur and ears. His body was streached out and moved swiftly through the air.

Soon, he landed on the ground silently and gracefully. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed in relief that he had made the jump. He took a deep breath and looked behind him at the river. He huffed and pride grew inside him. He had made an almost impossible jump. Ichigo raised his head to the sky and let out a howl, his tail wagging in the wind. A answering howl caught his attention.

Ichigo looked down and saw that Rangiku was standing there staring at him in shock. He got to the edge of the bank and shouted," What is the long face for, Rangiku?"

Even through the sound of rushing water the female's kneen wolf ears caught his question. She whined and answered," You are something diffrent altogether, Ichigo!"

The black wolf wagged his tail and said," Anyway I'm going to get a buck or doe, enough to feed the pack. I'll try and find a easier path up river so tell Toshiro I'll be home soon."

Rangiku sighed knowing how angry the small beta would be when his " friend" was hunting alone. The wolf looked at Ichigo and said," Try to be home before the moon rises. You know how Toshiro gets!"

Ichigo huffed and turned running after the scent of deer. Rangiku watched him go feeling a suddenly fear wash over her as the wolf moved on. She sighed and turned to walk to the den to get the yelling of her life from the high ranking wolf, that was named Toshiro.

...

Ichigo moved through the bushes and trees silently. He had never been over the river before, in fact no but the alpha had. Yamamoto had forbiddened anyone to go over the river, but the pack needed to eat and with Ichigo's challenge coming soon he needed to get on everyone's good side. The black wolf huffed and moved onward. After a while Ichigo noticed the smell had changed for the forest. He raised his nose and sniffed.

He balked and backed away slowly. The air stank of death and decay. Ichigo fought to keep his tail out from his legs and fur down. He had to find the herd and bring food to the pack. Ichigo shuddered and kept walking. He noticed that there was no chirping of birds or the sound of mice or hedgehogs. No squeaking coming from squirrels. The trees lost their luster altogether and looked dead. When, Ichigo's paw landed on something and felt a object crunching under his paw.

He looked down stepping back and gasping at what he saw. Broken bone laid on the ground. Ichigo leaned down and sniffed it. His fur rose when he caught the faint scent of wolf on it. A dead wolf. Did this mean that Yamamoto was accused of killing a wolf and didn't want the pack to know about it? Ichigo shook the thought from his head. Even though the alpha was old and sometimes blinded by his pride he was a true alpha.

With this in mind the black wolf continued on through the sick forest. Soon after a while he found himself in a clearing that was surrounded by the dead trees. There were wolf bones scattered all over the place. There were remains of dens and other things. Ichigo felt his whole body stiffen as he looked at the place he once called his home. Ichigo collapsed on the ground as memories of his past rushed at him full force.

...

 _" Mama," shouted a black puppy who ran to a ginger colored wolf. The ginger colored wolf chuckled and leaned down to lick the puppy._

 _" Calm down Ichigo the day is still young you will have time to tell me about it all day," she muttered._

 _The impatience pup, Ichigo, leaped away from his mother and shouted," It has to be talked about it now! Dad said that your going to be having puppies soon! That I will have little brothers or sisters. I'm going to be a big brother!"_

 _His mother chuckled and said, softly," Yes. Your going to be having new family members soon. Now I want you to promise something for me."_

 _The black pup stood straight and stated," Anything."_

 _His mother, Masaki, sat down and spoke. " When the pups get here I need you to take care of them for me."_

 _" Isn't that Mama and Dad's job?" asked the black pup sitting down. His mother wagged her tail._

 _" Of course it does dear, but you have an important role as well. You have the role of the big brother. You are to protect your sisters and teach them right from wrong. You will be someone they can come to to teach them or to give them advice when needed. Live up to your namesake, Ichigo."_

 _" Namesake?"_

 _Masaki stood up and said," Yes, Ichigo. The one who protects."_

 _..._

 _" Ichigo!" shouted two voices._

 _The black pup bigger now looked up and saw two smaller puppies tummbling toward him He wagged his tails as he looked at his little sisters. The small look alike of their mother, Yuzu was a lot more clumsy then the black pup Karin. When they finally reached their brother they curled around him whining and talking._

 _Ichigo settled down and listened to them talk. He gave his imput when needed, but mostly stayed silent. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke to his sisters curled next to him asleep._

 _..._

 _" RUN ICHIGO," yelled his mother. " TAKE YOUR SISTERS AND RUN TO SAFTY-"_

 _She was cut off as a wolf leaped onto her back snapping her neck. Ichigo's ears went against his skull as he watched his mother die right in front of him. His sisters behind him whimpered in fear and sadness. Ichigo shook himself and began nudging his sisters out of the clearing. Maybe they would be able to sneak out of camp and wait for their father to come and get them._

 _He suddenly heard a heart breaking howl crack the sky. He turned and saw his father, his normally happy and joking father, standing in shock over his mate. He looked at his mate's killer and snarled in anger. He leaped forward and attacked ferociously. The enemy wolf was overcome by the killing instinct of Isshin, but the black wolf was so engrossed in his mate's killer that he didn't notice the other wolves coming up behind him._

 _Ichigo shouted, giving him and his sisters position away," DAD BEHIND YOU!"_

 _His father looked to late before killing teeth connected to his throat. Ichigo let out a sound that wasn't anything he had ever made before. Both parents were dead and he was stuck with his sisters not knowing what to do._

 _" Well," sneered a cool and calm voice. " Looks like we almost over looked some pups."_

 _Ichigo turned to the side and saw a wolf coming their way. He stepped in front of his sisters and snarled pathetically. The enemy wolf chuckled and moved forward quickly biting into Ichigo's neck and throwing him somewhere. His head collided with a rock and and he was knocked out instantly._

 _.._

 _When he awoke he woke up to death. His family dead, so were his sisters. Ichigo had broken his promise to his mother and wasn't able to do anything at all. The pup was alone and nothing would change that._

 _..._

Toshiro snarled and glared at Rangiku. " You let him cross the bridge?"  
The ginger wolf snorted and said," It's not like I could have stopped him from crossing it if I wanted to."

The white wolf sighed and snapped," You could have at least tried to persuade him not to leap over the bridge."  
" When I got there he had already leaped," stated Rangiku. She sat down and continued talking. " I watched as he soared over the river; like a bird. It was beautiful."

Toshiro closed his eyes and tried to imagine what she had saw, but the image in his mind probably put the real sight to shame. The white wolf opened his eyes and glared at Rangiku. His teal eyes were glowing with diffrent sorts of feelings and the beta spoke.

" I'm going to catch that way ward wolf. If Yamamoto asked tell him we are training. I don't need Ichigo getting in trouble over something so petty."

With this Toshiro ran to the river, hoping that Ichigo hadn't traveled far.

...

Ichigo suddenly leaped to his feet and looked around.

" It's sad isn't it," echoed a low voice. Ichigo whirled around; looking for the source of the voice.

" Where are you?" asked Ichigo, his fur standing up.

" Don't be afraid. I'm only here to talk to you."

The black wolf huffed and sat down. " I have come to the conlusion that it isn't polite to talk to someone who is hiding from the other."

A low chuckle echoed and a warm breeze flew through the air. Ichigo closed his eyes enjoying the slight comfort. When he opened his eyes he saw a diffrent wolf standing in front of him.

He had black fur, just like Ichigo's but it was longer and waved in the warm breeze. He had shocking blue eyes.

" Who are you?" gasped Ichigo leaping to his feet and backing away. The wolf chuckled and spoke, his voice everywhere at once.

" I am a wolf spirit, who was once alive. I am something that use to roam this land a dire wolf. I know live on in your spirit and you shall call me Zangetsu."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

Chapter 9

Ichigo looked at the wolf in shock, his black fur standing on end. The other black wolf stood looking at him in amusement. The omega finally shook his anger away and stood. He bared his fangs and eyes flashed at the other.

" I don't know who you are," snarled Ichigo, " but I think that you need to leave me alone right now."

The wolf sighed and sat down. " You don't need to bare your teeth at me young one. I haven't come to hurt you only to guide you."

Ichigo's eyes glared at the wolf, Zangetsu, and he snapped," With what? If your apart of my soul, what could you do?"

Zangetsu looked at the young wolf and said," I can't believe that you have forgotten all about your old pack ways. Even though you were so young; you should do still remember."

" What would you know of my old pack?"

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo and said," I know enough." The wolf stood and began to walk away. Ichigo turned to look behind him. It was getting late and the moon was starting to rise. He didn't have anything for the pack and Toshiro would start getting angry. This however didn't stop him from following Zangetsu. It was like his paws were moving on his own. The older wolf didn't talk and finally after a while Zangetsu sat down.

They were in a clearing that seemed to have seen battle before. Trees had scratches on them and blood that had dried over the years and had stained both the ground and trees. Suddenly, the whole place was blinded by light and Ichigo blinked. When, he opened his eyes wolves filled the clearing. His fur rised in shock and he took a sniff at them. His tail went between his legs and he whined. It was the scent of his old pack, they were alive!

Zangetsu spoke. " This is an image of the past Ichigo. Your pack is still dead and there is nothing that can fix that."

Ichigo heard all this, but his mind didn't process it at all. He was staring at one wolf in perticular. It was a board black wolf, who stood in a relaxed kind of way. Ichigo's father, Isshin. Beside the wolf was a white wolf, with silver eyes. The omega tilted his head to the side. Zangetsu spoke once again, only this time Ichigo listened.

" That wolf beside your father is the dire wolf that layed in his soul, Engetsu."

Ichigo turned to look at Zangetsu, he still didn't speak, but his eyes spoke volumes. Zangetsu stared hard at Engetsu.

" All wolves have dire wolf spirits in them, but only a couple can bring them out. Your pack speciallized in this. They combined their souls with each other and were a fighting force. Isshin was a powerful wolf when combined with Engetsu. A proud Alpha and father. You showed promise back then."

A small black pup ran to Isshin, growling at the Alpha. Isshin only laughed and said something. Ichigo watched all this and realized. " I don't remember the dire wolf spirits in my memories."

Zangetsu nodded and said," I put those memories in the darkest part of your mind. I thought that would be better then anything. After all the pack that you are with now would have killed you if they had found out what you were."

Ichigo looked and asked," Can you please tell me everything Zangetsu?"

...

Toshiro ran as fast as he could. The moon was starting to rise and it was making Toshiro upset. That stupid Omega should be home. True the wolf was big and strong enough to take care of himself, but still Toshiro worried. Teal eyes narrowed and the wolf pushed himself harder. He had to get Ichigo back before Yamamoto noticed that the wolf had went across the river.

 _You better be okay, Ichigo!_

...

" Sadly, I can't tell you everything. I can only tell you enough to protect you and that's it. Other then that I'm as clueless as you."

Ichigo growled and muttered," Not very useful are you?"

Zangetsu chuckled and said," You really can't get mad at me. I only know what you know. We came into this world together and we shall leave together."

The black and red omega stood and said," So basically you have nothing to tell me?"

Zangetsu's blue eyes softened and he spoke," The last time I spoke to you was when you first started your training. I have been waiting for this day for a while."

Ichigo hesitated and asked," So you have been with me this whole time?"

" And I will always be with you."

The bright light overcame the clearing and Ichigo found himself into the blood covered clearing. Ichigo looked around for Zangetsu and couldn't find him anywhere. _I have returned to your soul, and I will stay here until you need me again._ The voice spoke inside his mind and Ichigo found himself smiling. Maybe having Zangetsu around wouldn't be so bad after all.

He stood and made to walk himself out of the graveyard wolf den. The faster he was away from the scent of death and tragic memories then maybe it would be easier to deal with this. When, he was a ways away from his old den he began to run back to the river. His thoughts were scattered and he couldn't really focus on anything. Maybe this was why he didn't notice the wolf charging at him full force, until it was too late.

Ichigo was found himself on the ground and with teeth biting into his neck. The omega let out a snarl and got to his feet. The enemy wolf still had a iron grip on his neck, slowly his fangs getting closer to his jugular. Ichigo began to shake himself violently and luck was with him that day because the wolf let him go. The black and red omega whirled around to face his enemy. It was a silver wolf that had mocking eyes, that caused Ichigo's fur to bristle in anger.

" Well, well look at what we have here a trespasser here."

Suddenly, laughs filled the area where Ichigo was. He whirled around in a circle and noticed as wolves began to slowly approach the other. One wolf shouted," He has some meat on him maybe he can fill our stomachs tonight."

Ichigo was disgusted and snapped," I meant no trouble and didn't mean to come into your territory." _My territory._ The thought shocked Ichigo for a second, then his eyes narrowed for a second. This place was his by birthright, and these digusting wolves were making the place a barbaric place. In the back of his mind he knew these wolves weren't the creatures that had caused his pack to die, no these were just wolves who caused chaos.

Ichigo's ears perked forward and he bared his teeth. His tail stood straight in the air. " Let me correct myself. This territory is mine and you have no right being here." The silver wolf howled in amusement and said," Please this place is abandoned and open to any fool who wants it. My pack calls this place ours now and you are on our land."

Ichigo felt a rush of power go through him and he thought, _What is this Zangetsu?_ His inner wolf howled and answered, _This is your power Ichigo, just like this is your land. Fight for what you know to be true. Don't let these fools ruin this once great place._

Ichigo suddenly felt a change go over him. His fur bristled as his claws grew longer and sharper. His canines sharpened and he felt his fur changing. The enemy wolf stared at Ichigo in shock. The omega turned to him and spoke," If you want to fight for this land so be it. I will make you regret challenging me altogether."

With this Ichigo charged at the leader. The enemy pack tried to stop him, but it was futile. Ichigo seem to know each move they were going to make. The black omega still got injured, but he was a force to be reackoned with. One by one he took down each of his enemies. He finally stopped and growled at the lasting wolves. " Take your packmates and leave this territory and never return."

The wolves listened to him being quick , but nevering turning their back to the omega. Their scents stunk of respect and fear. Suddenly the power that Ichigo had disappeared. Zangetsu spoke. _Maybe we should be careful._

Ichigo shook his head and asked," Did our souls bind together?"

 _No. Your not ready for that and neither am I. That will take training and time. The power you felt was all your own simply because you wanted to protect what was yours. I'm impressed._

The black omega sat down and looked at the moon. " This place was once my home. I think that prehaps it's time to return."

 _Any other time I would agree with you, but not right now. Spring is around the cornor and your test is coming. Let's not forget about that white beta you are so head over paws for._

Ichigo leaped to his feet and shouted," I forgot about Toshiro!"

The black omega began to run for the river faster then ever. " Oh, man he is going to be mad. I think he might actually kill me this time."

...

Toshiro came to a stop at the river, panting. He sat down and glared at the rushing river. He didn't want to risk leaping over the thing like Ichigo, but he didn't want to find a place where the river was calmer to cross. He growled and looked across the river to the land on the other side. What would the omega be doing at the moment. For all the white beta knew he would be injured.

" TOSHIRO!"

The sound of the howl caused the white wolf to leap to his feet in shock. He looked across the river and saw a black blur making its way to the river. The teal eyed wolf shouted," ICHIGO!"

The wolf got to the edge of the river and gathered himself before leaping clear across it and landing perfectly. Toshiro watched all this in amazement. When Ichigo made sure he had his footing turned to Toshiro. The white beta whined and then realized what was going on. He snarled and leaped on the wolf. Ichigo collapsed on the ground and stared fearfully at the wolf.

" You idiot! You do know that we are not supposed to cross that river at all. Yamamoto forbiddened it and who knows what would happen if he found out that you had crossed. And let's not forget about me. I was worried sick, who knows what would have happen to you," lectured the wolf. He suddenly stopped as a scent entered his nose. Toshiro leaped off the wolf and began to sniff him.

He whined and muttered," Your injured."

Ichigo chuckled and said," It dosen't even hurt that bad calm down." The beta glared at the omega before he leaned forward and began licking the wounds. In between licks he asked," What happened."

The omega hesitated and softly said," I don't even know where to start."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

Chapter 10

Toshiro tried to stay open minded to what Ichigo was telling him, but in the end it didn't stick at all; and the white beta didn't mind telling the omega that at all.

" Okay are you sure those rouge wolves didn't hit your head or something?"

Ichigo looked away and muttered," Look I know it sounds crazy -"

" Of course it sounds crazy, Ichigo!" snarled the beta, his teal eyes flashing. " Your basically telling me that the spirits of our ancestors resides in your soul and you can connect with it making you a powerful wolf."

The black wolf sniffed and looked at the river, muttering," Well when you say it makes it sound dumb."

Toshiro sighed and said," Look at this time there isn't enough evidence for me to believe your far fetch story and I apologize for that." Ichigo didn't reply and continued to look across the river, his diffrent colored eyes staring at something that couldn't be seen. Toshiro watched him for a second and whined, not knowing what to do.

The omega looked at Toshiro and whispered," I wanna go back."

The reaction to those four words were unexpected. Toshiro's fur raised up and his eyes flashed in anger. The beta snarled whirling on the omega and leaping onto him biting his neck. Ichigo yelped in shock and confusion. The two wolves stayed like that, mostly because Ichigo couldn't move with Toshiro's grip on him.

Finally, Toshiro released his hold, but still kept his weight on the wolf. " You are a fool. Why would you want to leave the pack for a phantom pack, something that isn't even there."

Ichigo looked up at the sky, the sun's last rays dieing and giving into the force of night. He spoke softly. " My father was alpha to that pack, that land over there is my birth right. I might not be a leader or any of that, but I can rebuild what was once there and prehaps continue my packs why so they don't die off."

Toshiro whined and whispered," So you would leave the pack, just like that? You would leave Unohana and Isane? You would leave _me_?"

Ichigo stiffened and said," Don't Toshiro please don't."

The white beta wouldn't listen though. Usually the wolf was quite and kept his thoughts to himself, not showing his emotions at all if he couldn't help it. Yet, the thought of this omega leaving and not returning was unquestionable. Especially, and Toshiro tired not to dwell to much of that night, when he and the omega had nuzzled acting like mates and the feeling that had been dwelling inside the beta was flooding now not knowing what to do.

" You can't leave me you stupid beta, you can't I refuse to let you. If you leave who would watch your back and make sure you eat, because you sometimes forget to, and ...," he trailed off looking away. Ichigo huffed and shook his body signaling that he wanted the wolf off of him. Toshiro was silent, but listened to the request. He got off the wolf, but sat down beside his his head down embarassed.

Ichigo got into a sitting position and looked at Toshiro. He leaned forward and put his nose against the small wolf's muzzle. " I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have a reason, Toshiro."

" ..."

Ichigo sighed and scotted until he was sitting beside the beta. He lowered his head, putting it underneath the white wolf and nudging it upward. Toshiro lifted his head glaring at the wolf beside him. Ichigo leaned forward and licked his muzzle, his tail slowly wagging. Toshiro closed his eyes and just felt the affection that Ichigo was giving him.

After a while the black wolf quite and Toshiro spoke. " When will you be leaving?"

" Probably in the summer. I want to show the old man that I'm made out of something before I leave." The response was quick.

" I want to go with you."

Ichigo's ears flicked and he only looked at Toshiro. The white beta continued. " I want to got simply because I would worry to much. A wolf can't survive on its own for very long. Put us together and you have a decent chance for something."

" I can't allow you to go though," snapped Ichigo, standing up and glaring at the other. Toshiro put his icy glare on the omega and stated," That is not your desicion to make, omega."

The black wolf's mind whirled as he thought of anything to make Toshiro change his mind.

"What about your sister, Momo. She would be devesated if you left. Surely you don't want to leave her behind."

The white wolf snorted and answered," She has abandoned me long ago, for me chosing to help you and for that beta Aizen. There is no need to worry."

" Your friends Rangiku, Gin?"

" They will survive."

Ichigo snarled and looked away. The wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, they were met with teal eyes that stared hard into his. Toshiro spoke quickly, but full of emotion.

" Why are you asking me to stay out of this? Is it because you can't stand to be in my company? Or for the fact that your pack has no relation to me? Well, if something like this happened for me what would you do? Would you allow me to go on my own? No. Would you allow me to start my own pack without someone to help me? No. Think Ichigo. I won't leave your fate to yourself. Trust me enough to be able to walk by your side. Please, just agree your losing this battle anyway."

Ichigo snarled. " Your more annoying then anything." Toshiro's tail flicked and he answered," Please, don't even start on me."

With this the white wolf turned and began to walk in the direction of the den. Ichigo stood and muttered," Freaking wolf. Still dosen't give me a goood reason for letting him come along."

Toshiro's sharp wolf ears caught it though, and he looked behind him with amused eyes. " Why would I let my mate go anywhere without me? Now come on I need to do something at the den."

...

Momo was sitting with Renji and was enjoying a talking to the beta. The wolf was actually not that bad, and while a little too confident in his abililty he was a gentle wolf. The red wolf quit talking however, when he spotted something coming their way. He lowered his head and glanced at Momo. The wolf looked behind her curious and saw Toshiro stalking his way to her. Momo felt her fur raise up and she looked at Renji. The red wolf shot her a desperate look and wandered off to where Izuru was sitting.

The young wolf sighed and turned to her brother. " What do you want, Toshiro?"

The white wolf sat down and commented," I haven't spoke to you in so long and you already sound upset."

Momo sighed and said," I'm not upset, just shocked that you decided to talk to me. After all the only person you seem to hang out with is that omega."

Toshiro's voice was calm as he spoke back. " That omega has a name. His name is Ichigo and soon you won't be able to call him omega. He will pass his test with flying colors." The white wolf's eyes glimmered with pride at that which caused Momo to huff in annoyance, her brown fur seemed to puff up.

" I don't care what his name is either way."

The high ranking beta sighed and said," That is completely unnessecary. Ichigo is a good wolf and has nothing wrong with him. If you talked to him then you would understand."

" I only understand is that mother didn't want us to play with him as pups and you go to him anyway. Our mother is probably upset at you."

Toshiro's voice was cold and said," Our mother is an old wolf, who made a lot of mistakes. I am a grown wolf now and outrank you both. I don't have to listen to your beliefs or follow them."

Momo's eyes flashed with hurt and she stuttered, not knowing what to say. Toshiro continued. " I'm not saying that I don't want to listen to mother, but I've grown a will of my own and will not be tempted by other wolves' words."

Momo got to her feet and snapped," If you won't listen to mother what about the same rank as you. Aizen says that omega is strange and shouldn't be allowed to be anything. He says that he dosen't know if that wolf would fight for us or hunt for us. He also says that our Alpha dosen't even like him."

Toshiro got to his feet, his lips slowly curling growling under his breath. His teal eyes seemed to be glowing, causing Momo to take a step back. " You are my sister, Momo," whispered Toshiro. " I would never make you submit to me. With the way you are talking about that beta is pushing my limit. Of course that wolf will fight for his pack, his honor is too strong."

The white wolf said," However, if I was in his place I wouldn't do anything for this pack at all. So don't back talk something you know nothing about." Momo winced at the tone and looked down. She then looked up and muttered," Don't talk down to me like I am a pup."

" Then, don't be so shallow minded, Momo."

The two siblings were quite for a second, until Toshiro spoke. " Would you like to meet the wolf."

Momo's fur rose and she said," I would rather not."

" I wish you would Momo. It would mean a lot to me. After all I think it would be good for you to meet him."

Momo looked at her brother and noticed something in her eyes that caused her to feel horrible. She suddenly felt as if she didn't do what her brother wanted their already fragil bond would break entirely. " Very well I will meet this omega," she muttered, but corrected herself when she noticed Toshiro's glare. " Ichigo."

Toshiro wagged his tail and stood walking out of the den. Momo followed slowly, but determined. They walked until they reached the edge of the clearing outside of the cave. The black omega was on his back looking at the stars. Toshiro quickened his pace and when he was close enough leaped on the wolf. Ichigo huffed and growled lowly at Toshiro,but stopped when Toshiro started licking his nose.

Momo stopped when she was a couple feet away from them and sat down. " We have a guest with us today," muttered the white beta.

" Oh really who could it be."

With this Ichigo got to his feet, Toshiro falling off of him. Ichigo stood proud and looked at Toshiro's sister. Momo felt her ears prick as she stared at the black omega. The wolf was huge in comparison to her and Toshiro, but for some odd reason she didn't feel threatened. Ichigo shot a glance at Toshiro in confusion, who huffed and glared at him. Ichigo looked back at Momo and bowed his head.

" Hello, sister of Toshiro. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Momo was shocked and only nodded. Toshiro sat down and said," I've asked for her to meet you herself."

Ichigo flopped on the ground and muttered," I hope you didn't push her to do anything."

" Of course not. I only want her to meet my mate after all," stated Toshiro. Momo's eyes widened and she muttered," Mate?"

Toshiro glanced at his sister and said," Mate. I love this omega, Momo. I want you to approve of us together after all we are siblings, but I will warn you now. Even if you don't approve I will still love this wolf anyway."

" So you have mated?"

The white wolf looked away and said," No. I only confessed to this beast of a wolf today. He still hasn't said anything to me, still trying to sway me from him. However, his actions speak louder then words."

Momo looked at her sibling confused, to which Toshiro glanced at his paws and back to Momo in amusement. She glanced down and noticed that Ichigo's tail was wrapped around his paws. The black wolf was laying with his eyes closed, making Momo think he drifted off to sleep.

" Don't you dare, you lazy bones," snapped Toshiro, who bended down and nibbled on Ichigo's ears. The black wolf grummbled in his chest and raised his head. The two diffrent colored eyed wolf looked at the brown wolf.

" I do apologize for being the main reason for the arugment that set you both apart, but know that I do truly care for your brother and won't allow any harm to come to him."

Toshiro lifted a paw and put if on Ichigo's muzzle. " You idiot. You have nothing to apologize for and that is final." Ichigo growled lowly in his throat, causing Toshiro to lean forward and lick his muzzle. Momo watched all this and giggled. Maybe Toshiro was right about the wolf, but still as his sibling she had to make sure that the wolf was perfect for her brother. Momo grinned, knowing exactly how to do that.

...

" I didn't like the smile your sister had when she left."

" I know I didn't either. If you probably value your life stay as close as you can to me tommorow."

" Value my life?"

"...Trust me, Ichigo. Trust me."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

Chapter 11

Ichigo woke to a constent nudging on his cheek. At first he growled, thinking it was Toshiro. The nudging stopped and then someone bit the black wolf's ear. Ichigo's fur bristled and his eyes opened wide. On instinct he was on his feet whirling around to snarl at the person who had bit him. He stopped himself by locking up his muscles, and whined in confusion. Rangiku stood there, along with Gin, eyes wide open and fur standing on end. The black omega automatically bowed his head in apology and put his tail in between his legs.

" What is going on here?" snapped a voice that made the black wolf lower himself on the ground. Rangiku looked at the small white beta and then looked at Gin, who was looking at Ichigo with wide eyes. Toshiro moved to Ichigo and nudged the wolf on the cheek; however the wolf didn't give him a reaction only looked away.

The beta's teal eyes narrowed and he turned to his two friends. " What happened?"

Rangiku chuckled and slowly looked away in a wary way. " You see here I was just trying to wake up the wolf, but he sure is a heavy sleeper. So I kinda nibbled on his ear a little."

Gin took it from there. " Ichigo leaped up and almost attacked us both before he came to his senses." Toshiro calmed down and looked at the wolf. Ichigo was still on the ground, in a submissive pose. The white wolf suspected that he felt bad for almost attacking the white wolf's friends, but the wolf was only acting on instinct and Toshiro didn't blame him. Besides no one got hurt and the white wolf told him that.

" It's alright Ichigo. Nothing happened you don't need to be on the ground like that." Ichigo raised his head and looked at the beta with a solemn expression. The two wolves stared at each other; before the black wolf stood and looked at Rangiku and her mate.

" I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I wasn't thinking clearly at all."

" It's fine Ichigo," stated the female wolf. " After all I shouldn't have pulled something like that on you."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Toshiro. " So what do you have planned for me today?" The white wolf relaxed as the omega went back to his original self. He opened his mouth to speak when a gental voice cut him off.

" Actually, I would like to go hunting with him." The wolves looked to see Momo walking to them timidly, but there was a determined look in her eyes. Toshiro looked at his sister and spoke.

" I think that we should train. After all who knows when Yamamoto is going to test him."

Momo rolled her eyes and said," If what the pack says about the black wolf he will be fine. After all it's just a hunting trip. When we come back you can train all you guys want."

Toshiro hesitated and was about to disagree, when Gin spoke up. " That's kinda why we woke you up in the first place Ichigo. Me and Momo are forming a hunting party."

The black wolf stood, and when Toshiro was about to snap at them spoke, answered. " I will go. I need to streach my muscles anyway." The black wolf looked at Toshiro and nodded. Toshiro knew he had lost the arugement and walked up to the omega. He hesitated, but licked his muzzle. If the black wolf was going to be his mate, then he didn't need to be embarassed to show affection in front of other wolves. With this he stalked off his fur standing on end and growling under his breath. Gin turned to Rangiku, and nuzzled his mate. Rangiku huffed and followed Toshiro, shouting at him to wait.

Ichigo shook his fur out and walked to the rocky wall that surrounded the den. Without much effort he leaped over it gracefully. He sat down and sniffed the forest air. The morning was still cool, which Ichigo enjoyed. Spring was now finally here. He stiffened when the other wolves leaped over the rocky wall as well.

The black wolf looked at Gin, who shot the wolf a fox like grin, and said," Well, we best get going." With this the silver wolf ran off and the rest was quick to follow. They ran for a while until Momo slowed down and came to a stop. Gin quickly did the same. Ichigo was a little hesitant, but followed the example. The betas circled the black wolf and sat down. Ichigo's fur stood on end and he looked at each wolf carefully.

Gin opened his eyes fully and said," Now, it's time."

...

Toshiro stood pacing and growling. What were those wolves doing with Ichigo? Normally, it wouldn't bother him, but Momo was with the black wolf. If Momo tried to do anything, Ichigo wouldn't do anything at all for his fear of hurting his sister. The white beta tried to shake the thought from his mind as soon as it came. After all with the talk he had with his sister the night before they seemed to be on good terms, but still Toshiro was cautious.

" Why are you so tense, Toshiro?"

The white wolf whirled around and glared at the wolf in front of him. Aizen was standing there looking at the wolf in concern. Toshiro's fur raised, but he lowered it and sat down. He wouldn't let this wolf get to him. The white beta ears perked up and he stated," It is none of your concern."

Aizen sat down as well and said," I don't think so. After all that scent your letting out is effecting anyone who gets near you." Aizen's face was full of concern, but his eyes were sharp and they seemed to drill into Toshiro. The small wolf didn't let it effect him though.

" As I said before it is none of your concern. Now, if that is all please leave me be."

The older wolf chuckled and said," You know ever since that omega got your attention you have been very unfriendly."

" I don't think so. I treat the wolves of this pack all the same," snapped Toshiro, his fur bristling as the omega came into the already tense conversation.

" Except for the omega."

That sentence got Toshiro on his feet, but when the wolf spoke his voice was still calm. " That omega has done nothing wrong at all. In fact I would say he follows the rules more then the pack members themselves."

" Except for crossing the river," purred Aizen. Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked at Aizen in disgust.

" So you saw Ichigo cross the river," stated the white wolf. " If you haven't told Yamamoto what has happened then you obviously want something in return."

Aizen looked at Toshiro in concern and asked," What makes you think that?"

Toshiro's tail rose slowly and he began to walk with away. Aizen stood and followed. When both wolves were out of the den Toshiro turned on Aizen and snarled. Aizen smirked and said," Well, look who gets so protective over a simple omega."

Toshiro didn't answer only snarled louder then before, hoping silently that none of the packmates heard the angry noises. Aizen looked at Toshiro and said," You know it's not fun talking to someone who only snarls at you in anger."

" What do you want wolf?"

Aizen stood and began to circle the white wolf and spoke quitely and urgently. " I have come across the knowledge of Ichigo's old pack. They were well in tuned with their spirits so much in fact that they turned it into a powerful weapon." Toshiro had heard all this from Ichigo and spat out.

" What of it?"

Aizen looked at Toshiro excitedly and said," I have only gotten so much information on it, but I want to learn more. That black omega of yours is the sole survivor of that pack and I need him."

Toshiro jerked back from the wolf and snarled," What makes you think that Ichigo will tell you the secrets of his pack."

" Because this pack is his now, if I remember correctly. Plus, if what Momo is trying to tell me is true, he is soon to be your mate."

Toshiro's eyes widened. _Momo._ What was this wolf thinking of doing to his sister? The white beta stood and was about to run off when Aizen moved to be right in front of him. The dark brown wolf snarled and said," I don't think you need to worry about Momo right now. How about worrying about that beta instead."

...

Ichigo looked at Gin in shock. The silver wolf stood and snarled; Momo followed his example. Ichigo quickly realized what was going on and turned to where he was staring at both wolves at the same time. " What are you guys doing," he asked slowly backing away.

Gin looked at black wolf and for a second Ichigo thought he saw regret and pity in his blue eyes, before they turned emotionless. " Only following orders," said Gin. Momo stood and spoke.

" Come. Aizen is probably waiting for us." Ichigo tilted his head and said," I thought we were hunting. The pack needs food and I'm sure that the beta can wait before I come to talk to him."

Momo snarled and leaped at Ichigo. The black wolf didn't do anything as the wolf tackled him. Momo quickly got a grip on Ichigo's neck and growled softly. When, the black omega didn't move she let go and said," Come on."

Ichigo only looked at Momo and said," I don't think Toshiro would approve of this."

Momo's eyes flashed and she whispered," I know he wouldn't, and normally I wouldn't either. However, Aizen told me to do it that it would help my brother."

" Help Toshiro for what. He hasn't told me anything that he needs help with."

Momo stared hard at the wolf and said," Last night Aizen told me everything. The Alpha and the other higher ranking betas are looking down on Toshiro because of you. They have been giving him more work and have been treating him badly."

Ichigo stiffened and whispered," Is this true?"

Momo snarled and said," I was going to accept you as Toshiro's mate, but I can't if your going to ruin life altogether."

The black wolf didn't say anything; only looking at the other wolf in shock and guilt. " I had no idea, really I didn't."

Momo's eyes widened, and then they narrowed again. " Come on we need to get back to the pack."

Ichigo didn't move only stared at Momo, with blank eyes. Suddenly, Zangetsu's voice rang into his head. _What are you doing Ichigo. If you don't do something now, these wolves will hurt you._

Ichigo only looked at Momo. He knew that he couldn't hurt this wolf at all. She was Toshiro's sister and he couldn't bare himself to hurt her.

...

Aizen stared hard at the beta and said," If you attack me over that omega, then you know what will happen."

Toshiro stared back as well and closed his eyes. His mind was in chaos and he couldn't come up with a plan like this. " If Ichigo dosen't want to tell you about his pack what would you do to him."

Aizen chuckled and said," There is nothing to worry about. If he dosen't willingly tell me I can easily break that will." Toshiro bared his teeth, growling softly as Aizen continued to talk.

" I think that prehaps you should follow me. Maybe if you can talk to that wolf then we wouldn't have to go straight to violence."

With this Aizen turned and began to walk off; Toshiro was quick to follow.

They walked for a while until the beta could hear talking. After a couple minutes Toshiro spotted Momo pacing and Gin looking amused as always. The silver wolf turned to look at Aizen and said," Sorry we couldn't meet you. That black wolf isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Toshiro turned to see Ichigo standing and glaring at Momo and Gin weakly. Two diffrent colored eyes looked at Toshiro and he seemed to relax before looking at Aizen. The dark brown beta turned to Toshiro and gave a glance. Toshiro walked to Ichigo and whimpered softly. Ichigo looked at the white wolf and whispered," I have no idea what's going on Toshiro. I really don't."

The white beta whined and whispered," I don't really know myself. I do know that we have to get out of this situation though, and I have a idea."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, and they seemed to have a silent conversation, and nodded. The white beta looked at Aizen and snarled," He agrees." Gin stood and said," Good." He slowly made his way to Toshiro, when Ichigo struck the silver wolf. The black wolf was quick and got a neck hold on the wolf. Gin snarled and twisted his way out of the hold and attacked the black wolf with all his might. Toshiro was about to help Ichigo with Gin, when Momo leaped at the omega.

It was purely instinct, when Toshiro reacted. He leaped into the air and met Momo in the middle. When, they collided the wind got knocked out of both of thema and they landed on the ground roughly. Ichigo snarled and turned to look at Toshiro in concern which gave Gin a chance to rip a piece of flesh from the omega's shoulder.

" Why are you stopping me, Toshiro? Get out of the way," yelled the light brown wolf.

" It's common sense why I'm not letting you get near Ichigo. I thought you would have understood as well."

Momo snarled and leaped at her brother. Toshiro fell to the ground and looked at his sister in sadness. While, he wanted to protect Ichigo raising a paw against his sister was just too much. Momo leaned close to his face and whispered," I'm trying to help you. That omega has done nothing, but ruin your life. Aizen had said so and I believe him."

" You would believe some random wolf to your own brother?" hissed Toshiro. " Unbelieveable."

With this he shoved the wolf off and snarled," If that is how low you have fallen then leave me and Ichigo out of it."

" That wolf is controlling your every thought Toshiro. He is effecting you even now," said Momo.

" You have no room to talk," snarled Toshiro.

" ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"

All wolves froze and whirled around. Yamamoto stood there fur bristling and growling. Byakuya and Soi Fon were flanking the old Alpha. Aizen howled and walked forward. " Thank goodness you've come, Alpha."

Toshiro slinked to Ichigo and looked him over. He was bleeding, but was still standing. Teal eyes shot a look to Gin and saw that the normally pure silver wolf was covered in blood. Gin stepped away from the wolves and limped to the Momo, who was standing in shock.

The old alpha looked at the beta and omega, and demanded," Tell me what happened."

Toshiro opened his mouth to talk, but Aizen beat him. " I can answer that alpha."

The brown beta turned to look at Ichigo and Toshiro and smirked. Toshiro's fur rose in anger, but he kept quite. Aizen lifted his muzzle and stated, quite clearly," That omega tried to kill me, Gin, and Momo. I also have proof that the omega forced the beta Toshiro to help kill his own sister!"


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Bleach or any characters

Chapter 12

Ichigo layed on the ground looking at nothing. He was in a den that was at the back of the pack cave. It was small and he barely had any room to turn. There was a tunnel at one end; which the black and red wolf knew had guards at the end of it. Ichigo layed his head down and groaned deep in his chest. The way back to the den hadn't been a pleasant one. He had wolves nipping at his heels and bitting him when they didn't think he was moving fast enough. He also had to see the disappointment in Unohana and Isane's face. It hurt more then he was willing to admit.

He closed his eyes for it hurt to stare into plain darkness, but when he closed his eyes and he saw was Toshiro. The last time he saw the small white beta, Rangiku and Momo were surrounding him trying to get him to speak. The tealed eyed wolf was ignored their pleading, his white fur rising in irritation slowly. Ichigo was glad to had been put into the small den before the white wolf had exploded on every wolf. They were probably holding a trial on this. Questioning Toshiro on every possible thing they could think of.

The black wolf thought to himself that perhaps that they might find him innocent in everything, but deep in his heart he knew that it wouldn't happen. Gold and brown eyes closed in despair.

 _" How long are you going to pity yourself, Ichigo?"_ asked a deep voice, which the omega recongized automatically. The wolf's ears perked and he opened his eyes only to jump to his feet. He was on a cliff that overlooked a forest. The sky was dark with clouds and it was pouring rain.

" Where am I?"

 _"The inner world that is resides in your soul."_

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Zangetsu standing on a tall rock, his black fur blowing in a nonexistent wind. The omega huffed and shook his fur, water sprayed on him only to get replaced by more. Ichigo sat down and muttered," Well, looks like the inside of my soul is a sad damp place."

Zangetsu tilted his head to the side and commented," _This place reflects your mood. With you being sad or worried makes it rain. With that being said, it has rained a lot in here in the past. Except for recently. My guess would be that white furred beta."_

Ichigo's ears went flat against his head and he whined. Zangetsu watched the wolf and seemed curious of his reaction. " _Why are you sad? If the beta is the reason for your sadness then go to him. It will make the rain stop I am certain."_

The black wolf lowered himself to the ground and muttered," You were there with me, Zangetsu. You can understand part of the situation that we are in."

The dire wolf spirit sighed and said," _Well, I had hoped that your mate would be able to get us out of this."_

Ichigo let out a low chortle and said,"If that was possible then my troubles would have been over long ago, and don't call him my mate. After this day I doubt that the snow white wolf would even come near me. That is if they don't kill me."

 _" I doubt that. I may not know a lot of what happens out there, but I do know that the white wolf cares for you."_

Neither creature could figure out how right the dire wolf spirit was.

...

Toshiro sat down, his fur slowly rising no matter how much he tried to control it. HIm loosing control would lose this in the long run and he didn't want that to happen at all. So the beta sat down and forced himself to listen to the gaint fib that Aizen was feeding the pack. It was all about how he caught Ichigo forcing the beta to train him and if he didn't then he would kill Momo; or how he caught him another time forcing the beta to hunt for him. Lies, lies, and nothing more then lies; and each and everyone of them made Toshiro howl in madness.

Toshiro, even in his anger, couldn't help, but be impressed by the way Aizen had smoothed talked the pack. Finally, the brown beta was done talking and sat down. Yamamoto looked at the omega and asked," Is all he say is true?"

"No." The answer was automatic.

Jushiro whined and said,"The omega isn't around anymore. You don't have to lie anymore."

The small wolf turned to the older white wolf and said, calmly," I have no reason to lie. Surely the wolves who know me should know that I wouldn't stand for such a thing to happen to me. Second, you have hung around Ichigo. You should know that he isn't one to do any of that."

Soi Fon stated, quickly and curtly," The evidence is against him. He has two high-ranking betas against him, plus everyone knows that you are related to the beta, Momo. Of course you would do anything to protect her even lie in this council of the pack."

Toshiro's teal eyes seemed to glow for a moment, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice beat him. It was the deep and calm voice of a wolf named Kaname. He was a black wolf, but was blind. Many wondered how he became a high-ranking beta, until they saw the wolf in action. He may be blind, but to Toshiro he seemed to see better then any other wolf.

"If I remember that wolf is apart of another pack, that got massacred. He probably thinks that this pack is responsible for it, and is trying to break it from the inside out. Revenge is a deadly thing. I'm positive that it is the wolf's motive. We should kill the wolf to make sure he dosen't destroy the peace that we have."

 _Ichigo dosen't care about revenge,_ thought Toshiro. _He only wants to rebuild he's family, what's wrong with that?_

Yamamoto stood and let out a bark. All talking ceased in the den.

"I have come to my decision, which I should have done long ago. I will do what the murders of the omega's pack couldn't do. I will end he's life when the moon is at it's highest."

Toshiro froze and looked at the alpha in shock. He slowly got to his paws, fur rising up and tail bushing, his eyes widening. _You can't...you can't...he didn't do anything wrong...you can't...YOU CAN'T!_ All this echoed in the wolf's head and before he could control it he was shouting at the wolves in the den.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! YOU WOULD BE CONDEMNING A INNOCENT TO DEATH!"

" Control yourself. I don't know what that omega has done to you, but you should have better control of your emotions better," growled Yamamoto. The gray furred wolf stood and glanced at each packmate; before he turned to leave the den. Slowly, other wolves followed the example of their leader glancing at Toshiro in concern or curiosity.

Toshiro collapsed on the ground and covered his eyes with his paws. His thoughts tormented him, causing him to whine and shake.

"Toshiro?"

At the sound of the concerned voice, that the white wolf recongized at once, Toshiro leaped to his feet, turned to the wolf and snarled. Momo jerked back and looked at her brother in shock. The high-ranking wolf noticed that Rangiku was standing there also. In the back of his mind he knew that he shouldn't lose control like this, but his emotions had gone wild and there was no stopping them.

"I'm shocked that you even have the courage to get near me," snarled the wolf, glaring at both females.

"Of course you are our friend...," trialed off Rangiku, as she watched the white wolf scroff at what she said.

"Please you are my friend? If you were you would listen to the words that came out of my mouth rather then other wolves. If you were my friend you wouldn't be agreeing to let them kill Ichigo."

Momo stiffened and whimpered," So your saying that we shouldn't even listen to our mates."

"I'm saying that you shouldn't listen to lies!" snapped Toshiro, glaring at his sister, his voice desperate.

The light brown wolf whined and said," Toshiro, that omega isn't good for you. It has caused you to lose your respect among the packmates and also it authourity. You have been busy, you haven't even hung out with me or Rangiku like you use to. All your attentions go to that black wolf."

"What would you know what is good for me or not?" whispered the white beta. His voice strained. "What would you know about Ichigo. He is the kindest wolf you would ever meet. A little bit of a idiot, but it adds to his charm."

The white wolf seemed to shrink, his tail tucked in and ears layed back. He whimpered and whispered, so lowly that the female wolves had to strain their ears to catch what he had to say. " I love that wolf, and soon I will have to watch him die. Simply because you think you know what's best for me."

Both females looked to each other and whined in confusion they wanted to help Toshiro, but what could they do. Momo was the first to walk away, leaving Rangiku to look at Toshiro.

"Staring at me won't make it better, Rangiku."

"Well, you won't tell me what I should do to make you feel better," stated the ginger furred wolf.

Toshiro raised his head looked at the back of the cave and said," Give me Ichigo and freedom. Those two things will make me more then better, however you can't give me those things can't you?"

Rangiku was shocked, not able to say a word. The teal eyed wolf glanced at Rangiku and snapped," Leave me be."

The beta bowed her head and left slowly. Toshiro closed his eyes and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep. His dreams were a constent replay of watching Ichigo's death over and over again.

...

A cold nose to the ear caused Toshiro to wake up from his constent nightmare. The small beta leaped to his feet and looked wided eyed at the wolf next to him. The next reaction was instinctive. Toshiro snarled and leaped away from Gin. The silver furred wolf didn't have his usually amused face on and looked quite serious for once. The white wolf noticed that it was dark outside.

"What do you want?" growled Toshiro.

"For you to quit down. We don't need you attracting attention," hushed the silver wolf. Toshiro wasn't having any of it.

" I have no reason to listen to you."

Gin growled and shoved his face close to Toshiro's. "I'm trying to help you. Ichigo is waiting for us now hurry up."

"Ichigo," gasped Toshiro. Gin nodded and quickly made his way out of the empty cave. Toshiro hesitated, but desperation clinched inside him. He tried to think rationally. Maybe Gin was trying to take him to a trap with Aizen, yeah that was it. However, his heart won over his mind. The small wolf wanted to see Ichigo, no matter how small that chance might get.

He quickly slunk after Gin. The silver wolf was standing in the shadows of the clearing of the den. His gemstone blue eyes watching the pack that was gathered in the center. Toshiro glanced at them as well. None were looking their way. Gin grunted and slinked to the rocky wall of the clearing, before quitely leaping over it. Toshiro made it to the wall, eyes locked on the pack, and climbed over the wall as quitly as he could.

Gin was standing there his normal smile back on his lips, but it was a little strained. "Come on that beast of a omega is this way."

He made his way into the forest, Toshiro on his heels. The small wolf had decided that if the older beta was yanking his tail he would kill him. The consequences didn't matter to him anymore. They walked in the dark forest for a couple of minutes when a low voice spoke out.

"Toshiro?"

The white wolf stopped walking and watched as before him the black omega appeared from the darkness. Toshiro's whole body shook and the wolf whined in excitment. This time thought Ichigo beat him. He troted forward and put his nose against the white wolf's.

"I was thought that I would never be able to see you again," whispered Ichigo.

Toshiro closed his eyes and whined. Ichigo ran his nose through Toshiro fur and nuzzled his cheek; ran his body against the smaller wolf sighing in relief as he checked to make sure that he was in one piece.

" I hate to ruin the reuion, but you really should get going."

Toshiro opened his eyes and glared at Gin. "How should we know to trust you?"

Gin's fox grin was back on as he explained. " Well, luck just happens to be on your side today. I got you both out of that den just in time. It's going to storm soon and Ichigo's execuiton time isn't in a while. I killed two birds with one stone yea see. The rain will wash all our scents away and I gave you enough time to get some distance between you and the pack. I would suggest you leave as quickly as possible."

With this the silver wolf leaped off into the forest again. Ichigo growled,"That wolf should have been a fox."

Toshiro snorted and said," Haven't you heard the rumors. They say that Gin's mother was actually a fox. Well, that grin reminds me of one anyway."

Ichigo shook his fur and asked," Where are we going?"

Toshiro shook his head and said," I have no idea. All I know that we can't go to your old den."

" Yea that would be the first place they would look. We are going to have to go deeper into my territory."

Toshiro's eyes glowed in amusement and he asked," Your territory. You sound like a alpha already. Very well. We'll go into your territory, but were will we stay?"

Ichigo chuckled and said," Simple enough. My puphood memories are vauge, but hold a lot of information. My father was a complicated guy, so he made all these dens in the territory for us. Why don't know, but they sure come in handy."

Toshiro nodded, silently agreeing. With this Ichigo turned around, but was stopped when Toshiro placed his paw on top of his. Ichigo turned curious eyes to the other, and tilted his head. The white wolf leaned forward and licked one of Ichigo's ears slowly. Then, he moved away from the bigger wolf and ran off. The black wolf stood in shock for a moment, then took the silent challenge and chased the white wolf.

...

Say what you will, but I have a certain soft spot for Gin. I couldn't make him a permenant bad guy, he's way too cool for that. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. It might be a while before I update again. You know life gets in the way of fanfictions sometimes. Anyway we'll see what happens.

Blacksoul98


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own Bleach or any characters

Chapter 13

Toshiro ran as fast as he could, dodging trees when they got too close, and leaping over bushes or logs, all the while keeping a teal eye on the black wolf beside him. Ichigo's ears were angled behind him, listening for any sounds of pursuits. So far luck was on there side and rain was now pouring down on them. The rain would wash away their scents for now, but when the pack started searching they would still be in danger.

" The river," yelled Ichigo," is getting near. Get ready to jump it!"

Toshiro's eyes widened for a second and he glared at his dark companion for a second before swerving to dodge another tree. " Are you insane? We couldn't jump over that even if we wanted too. The ice would have melted already making the water wild, the rain isn't helping. If we get sweep in by the current then we are through!"

" We have to jump it. We don't have the time to look for a place where the water is calm enough that we can swim across." Toshiro's ears went to the back of his head and he fought a whine. The words that Ichgio said were true, but what if the worst happened. Ichigo was able to jump the river the day before, but the river wasn't flooded. Now it would be suicide. The white wolf whined and glanced at Ichigo.

Two diffrent colored eyes returned the stare; they seem to say, _What other choice do we have, Toshiro?_

The white wolf sighed and ran closer to the black wolf. Ichigo knew this was his silent way of admitting defeat and moved closer to him, letting his fur brush against the other in silent comfort.

After a few minute both wolves heard the sound of raging water and stiffened. Ichigo shouted," Gather as much speed as you can! Then, when the water almost reaches over your paws jump. We should make it."

His white furred companion nodded and both wolves began to push their limits. Their muscles screamed, but they ignored it. The river came into view. Rushing water was everywhere and its sound over rode everything. The wolves didn't falter their steps and kept on running. Ichigo was the first to jump. He gathered all the strength that he could have and leaped over the river. He flew and flew when the his front paws hit the oppisite bank. He dug his claws in and his shoulders ached. The water dragged on his lower body, causing Ichigo to groan.

"ICHIGO!"

The yell made the black wolf's ears perk. _Toshiro made it across?_ Then, relief hit him. _Thank goodness._ The diffrent colored wolf sighed and then tried to drag himself to the bank. It hurt more then he realized and he yelped as the current fought him. Was he going to die in the river? Was Toshiro going to have to continue without him? What would happen to -

He train of thought ended when he felt teeth sink into his neck and started dragging him onto the bank. He vision was full of white fur and he gasped in shock. The black wolf started to drag himself out of the water with the help of Toshiro. The only thing that crossed his mind though was, _Was Toshiro always this strong?_ Soon, the lower part of the dark furred wolf's body was out of the water and Ichigo's back legs scrambled with the earth before climbing onto the bank.

Ichigo collapsed on the bank gasping. Toshiro joined him breathing hard. When they both got their breath Ichigo sat up and wagged his tail. " We made it!" Toshiro's reaction was completely unexpected, but also completely understandable. The white wolf gathered himself and leaped onto the black wolf knocking him back to the ground.

" You idiot! You almost got swept away by the current. Your lucky that you got a hold of the bank or I wouldn't have been able to help at all. I would have been completely useless."

Ichigo winced when the mud rubbed into his fur, and muttered," Come on Toshiro. We both made it out okay."

The tealed eyed wolf sighed and collapsed on the other, whispering," Just barely."

They laid like that for a while, before Toshiro rose and said," Come on. I want to get out of this rain. We don't have to worry about the pack I think. That river will slow them down for a while anyway."

His companion got to his paws and stated," Hah! Like any of those so called brave wolves would dare leap over that!"

Toshiro glared at Ichigo and growled at him. Ichigo gave him a grin and said," Your right though. I'm sick of this rain, let's get going."

...

The cave they found was quite small, but Toshiro had an instant like to it. The walls were decorated in blue and red paw prints. In the back of the den was a little pool of clear water. Grass filled the cave floor which was shocking, but comfortable. There was a sizeable flat rock that had the softest moss on it and vines that had blue flowers that weren't of any kind that Toshiro had seen bloomed beautifully around the rock.

The white wolf sniffed the walls and looked in intrest of the cave. Ichigo fell on the ground and said," This was my parents own private den. When, they wanted to spend time with family."

The white wolf looked at Ichigo in shock. The black wolf however seemed focused on the pawprints. " Zangetsu let me remember this den. My father told me that every alpha dipped their paws in blueberry juice and some other things and placed their mark on these walls. He said that one day it would be mine turn to do it. The red paw prints were made the same way only with raspberrys if I remember correctly. They would be done by the mate of the alpha."

Ichigo sat on his back legs and lifted his right forepaw onto the wall. He stared at his paw with a unreadable expression imagining that it had the blueberry juice on it, letting it leave its mark among his ancestors. Suddenly, a white paw appeared beside his. Ichigo's eyes widened and he glanced at Toshiro beside him. The white wolf had no expression on his face, but his actions spoke loud enough. Ichigo let out a howl of happiness, and then lowered his paw.

" We better get some shut eye. Tomarrow we start planning on what we are doing next."

Toshiro slowly turned to look at the black wolf and lowered himself off the wall. His eyes were heated and his voice was barely a whisper. " I want to be mated to you before we do anything."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his tail lifted up in excitment before he forced it to lower. He lowered his head and replied," I have forced you to leave your family behind and everything, Toshiro. I think that letting you have time to think everything through would be better then anything right now."

" I think you miss understood me," stated Toshiro. He made his way to Ichigo and then whirled around whipping his tail in front of the black wolf's nose, teasing him. Ichigo's eyes went dazed and he looked at Toshiro in lust. Then he shook his head and growled. He turned his back and laid down.

Toshiro huffed and then moved himself quickly to lay beside the black wolf. He crawled forward then till his head laid on big black paws. Ichigo lifted his head and glared at the wolf. Toshiro growled at the other in a playful way. Then, he continued crawling till he was laying on Ichigo's paws entirely. He rolled over and showed his stomach in submission and wagged his tail, whining.

Ichigo only turned his head and grunted. The white wolf rolled off his paw and stood up. He crouched down, ears pinned back, tail still wagging, leaned forward and started licking Ichigo's muzzle. Each time the black wolf moved his head Toshiro followed. They did this for a while until Toshiro switched tactics. He stood and whipped his tail in front of Ichigo's nose and began nipping the other's side and legs. Ichigo growled in annoyance and snapped at him a couple of times. The white wolf however was relentless. Finally, Ichigo leaped to his feet and made a jump at Toshiro.

Toshiro yipped and gave the other a smug grin before he continued. He rubbed himself up and down Ichigo's body rubbing his scent on the other claiming him in smell. " I have decided," Toshiro stated, his voice barely above a whisper," that you are my mate. I wouldn't have it any other way. In fact I refuse. If we are going to search for others of your pack, wouldn't you like them to know that I belong only to you."

Ichigo's eyes got fogged up in lust and he followed Toshiro's movements in a lazy, yet greedy way. Toshiro whipped his tail in front of Ichigo one more time and whispered," Come now give me what I want, Alpha."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything

Chapter 14

Ichigo woke to the sound of rain pouring outside. He grunted and thought, _How much longer should the sky cry?_ He got to his paws and yawned. He's muscles ached and he fought the urge to go back to sleep, but he shook it off. Suddenly, the memories of the night before came to him. His ears went to the back of his head and his tail went between his legs. He couldn't focus at all. His mind kept going back to Toshiro and waht the beta had wanted him to do. The lone wolf looked to the side of him and felt his tail start to wag.

The white beta laid on the ground curled up and snoring softly. He's white fur was fluffed up and soft looking. Ichigo fought a whine and shook his fur again. He softly walked out of the cave to the the rain outside. He growled lightly at the wet feeling of the water and then sniffed the air. All he could smell was damp forest air, and the rain. He sighed and troted off to find some food. He wagged his tail and huffed thinking about what Toshiro would say when, he woke up. Probably complain about how irresponsible it was to go out alone.

...

Toshiro woke so sudden that he knew something was wrong. He sat up and looked around, panic creeping up on him. Ichigo was nowhere in sight. This was unexceptable to the wolf. He stood and began to sniff around. Ichigo's scent was stale and he knew that the gaint black wolf had been gone for a while. He followed the scent all the way to the opening of the cave. It was still raining this caused him to fold his ears back.

The rain would have washed his mate's scent away. Toshiro began to think of diffrent things that may have happened to him. He could have been ambushed back to the pack. He growled and paced back and forth. The black wolf could fight a large number of wolves, he was built for it. He was fast enough to outrun most wolves, but someone could be faster. More possiblities blossomed in his mind. Then, he remembered the night before.

That night had been special to them both. Toshiro sat down and whined. It would be terrible that Ichigo got caught the day after they finally became mates. The sorrow filled him and he lifted his head back and howled. A couple of minutes later a sound echoed back. A long mornful howl that had Toshiro's tail wagging fiercly. That was Ichigo's howl. The small white wolf would recongize it anywhere.

Soon, the black wolf walked into the white wolf's gaze. Toshiro noticed that he had a hare in his mouth. When, the black wolf entered the cave he dropped the kill at his mate's feet and sat down. " You won't believe how hard it was to find him. I found a couple of deer, but thought that since it is only two of us, that a couple of rabbits should do the trick."

Toshiro suddenly glared at the other. Ichigo winced and stated," I know your going to say that it was stupid for me to go out by myself, but I'm your mate as you are mine. We are supposed to take care of each other."

The white wolf sighed and muttered," Still, with a pack of wolves chasing us, hunting alone is still dangerous."

" Ahh, come on Toshiro. It's still pouring outside. That river would have over flooded the pack's land. They'll be more concerned about that then some wolves."

" Not when one of the wolves is you," shot Toshiro. Ichigo snorted and leaned forward. He brushed his nose against Toshiro's ears and said," You should eat that rabbit I caught for you."

The white wolf returned the nuzzle and rubbed his nose against the other wolf's cheek before turning to the rabbit. As he settled down to eat, Ichigo turned to the rain and began to talk.

" While, I was hunting I talked to Zangetsu. He said, that I should stay around here and learn to control my spirit some more. That if I want to regrow the pack that I would have to remember the ways of my pack. So, I decided to go and lay with the moon flowers."

Toshiro sat up and looked at the other wolf. " Moon Flowers?"

Ichigo flicked his ears and said," My father took me there only once, but it is a place hard to forget. Well, it is diffrent for me simply because of what Zangetsu did. It is a place where you lay when the moon is the fullest. The spirits of the wolves that pasted are able to come and talk to you and give you advice. I'm willing to go there the next moon, and learn all I can. It will take a couple moons, but it will be worth it."

Toshiro flicked his ears and asked," Then, we look for the others?''

Ichigo's question was answered with a snort. " We just have to call some of the wolves that escaped the attack and not pups that have been taken into other packs."

Toshiro lowered his ears and gave the other a skeptical look.

...

Ichigo sat upto a tree stump. He glanced at Toshiro and explained," This is the tree that supposedly holds the spirit of the first alpha of my pack. The founder. They say that he sat on this stump and howled to call his pack. They could be miles and miles and miles away, but they would always hear it."

Toshiro settled onto the ground and said," A summoning basically."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. Zangetsu voice echoed through his mind. " Are you ready?"

Ichigo huffed. Zangetsu chuckled and explained," Unlock my power and merge it with yours. Our spirit shall cry out together summoning the pack members. To do this clear your mind, and find a string of my power. Focus on that and grabbed it. When, you got it tug it and tug it until it gets loose. Then, we will be able to call the pack."

Ichigo cleared his mind and stayed silent. Toshrio realizing what the other was doing stayed quite not wanting to mess his mate up. Suddenly, as the white wolf was about to stand and shake out his fur Ichigo opened his eyes. They were glowing with unnatural light. Then, Ichigo lifted his head and let out a wild cry. It echoed and echoed. It was the tone of a normal howl. Yet, the way it sounded wad diffrent. It had a tone to it. Going in and out of tune. It was like a song a bird had sung, but was coming out in a wolf's howl, in a wolf's tone. Finally, Ichigo quite and looked at Toshiro in amazement.

...

A sandy brown wolf looked at the sky and grinned. " Finally, I was about to lose all hope."

...

The black with the white paws, and green eyes. Ulquiorra bowed his head and closed his eyes. Finally, he could go home. A wolf with blue eyes snarled and he said," Took that stupid pup long enough."

...

A pack of wolves stopped moving and looked at the sky. " So, the pup Ichigo is ready to lead us," said a blond wolf. A sandy brown wolf knocked into him and snarled.

" What are we waiting for!"

...

" So history is ready to repeat itself, huh?" whispered Aizen.

Gin looked worried and stared at the sky. He hoped that Ichigo and Toshiro would figure everything out before it was too late.

...

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy and graduation is right around the cornor for me. Sooo, please don't get fustrated with me. I'll try and update when I can. Now, I'm thinking of updating soon, this weekend. So I'm givng this decision to the people who follow both my stories. It is your choice on what I update first. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to update. As to answer a question that was asked. I made Ichigo a black wolf, simply for the fact that his last name is Kurosaki. Kuro means black from what I looked up. You can correct me if I'm wrong. I also rated this fic M for the simple fact is with the fights. I hopefully get better at writing them. I hope that answers your questions, Gdlilgothgrl79. If you have anymore feel free to ask. I'll answer them to the best of my abilites. I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 15

" Have you even put any thought how you are going to run the pack?"

The question had appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo had been training with Zangetsu, when the white wolf had asked the question. The black wolf had froze and stared at the other in shock.

" Honestly," sighed Toshiro. " I would have thought that you would think this through."

Zangetsu, who was still manifest, shot Ichigo a glance and stated," He is right you know."

Ichigo unfroze and snarled at the other in anger. Then, he looked at Toshiro. " That is a good question, but not one I know how to answer."

Toshiro walked to the other and nudged the black wolf. " It is fine, but you really need to focus on it. After all if any of your old pack members show up wouldn't you like to show them the Alpha you have become."

Ichigo whined and took a step back. " Well, if something was to come to my mind I would like to lead like my father."

Zangetsu spoke. The direwolf was sitting, and his fur was moving with a nonexistent wind. " Now, think this through. Your father made mistakes in his leadership; just like the alphas before him. You don't want to lead the pack in the footsteps of another. You want to make your own footsteps that others can look up to."

Ichigo flicked his ear and looked at the dire wolf. " What would you have me do?" Zangetsu did nothing, but disappear. Toshiro watched all this and snorted. The first time he had seen Zangetsu he had overreacted a little bit. After they had all talked and stuff, Toshiro was more accepting of the direwolf, but was still on edge. Ichigo turned back to his mate, and stated," If it makes you feel better then I'll think about it and give you a answer as soon as I can."

Toshiro huffed and nuzzled his mate's cheek. Ichigo let out a huff and nipped Toshiro's ears. A shiver went through the white wolf's body. They hadn't mated since the first night. Mostly, because they were to busy.

...

Days after the conversation Ichigo had gathered up the courage to visit the main den. He had decided to clean it up. It took many days and nights to gather the bones of his pack and bury them. He had the bones buried them in a meadow that wasn't that far from the den. Then, he dug out his family's bones and put them in their rightful place. In the meadow of Moon's Flowers.

Toshiro had helped his mate cope with the best of his abilites. He offered comfort and an ear to listen. Ichigo then, decided to rebuild the dens. It had taken a lot of time, but it got done. There were hollows beneath each tree that surrounded the clearing. Toshiro had been impressed. Yamamoto's pack all, but slept in the cave together.

" No privacy," stated Toshiro, as he was helping Ichigo clear out one den. " But we were all pack and everyone got privacy when they left the pack with their mate."

At the edge of the hollow was a pile of rocks, that had a willow tree over it. The gaint rocks, were arranged that they formed a cave. The leaves on the willow tree formed over the opening. Ichigo had said that it was the Alpha's den. The black wolf had cleaned it out by himself. Once, it was done Ichigo showed him the den. It was quite large. Moss grew on the ground, and there was a slight opening at the edge of it. If a wolf looked through they could see the sky.

The rest of the dens were pretty big. They could hold about five wolves. Ichigo explained how the wolves chose what den.

" It's quite simple," said the different colored eyed wolf. " Mates have their own dens to themselves. When, they are expecting pups they move to one of the hollows closer to the Alpha's. Wolves that don't have mates usually stay with close friends or siblings. The elders are also close to the Alpha's den."

Toshiro had liked the system. After that Ichigo had tried to explain how the pack dynamics worked. In fact he had sat the white wolf down, and told him one night.

" The elders are treated with respect," started Ichigo, who had his eyes closed. " My father said that the elder wolves had fought hard for the pack, and had deserved to be comforted in their later years. He also said that while the elders didn't know everything, they had lived through a lot. Every night or so a elder would tell a story to the pack. It helped keep the history fresh in the young wolves' minds.

The betas were a funny groups, and so were the omegas. The omegas were treated the same as any other wolf. My dad believed that a rank didn't create a wolf. True a wolves' rank could change over night, but not if they could help it. The only thing an omega didn't do was eat first in my pack or hunt. If at the end of a meal there wasn't enough for the omegas, my father would personally hunt for them himself. Isshin was a loved alpha, and respected one at that. Zangestu and you try and tell me not to follow in his footsteps, but to create my own. How, can I however if my father was that great of a leader."

...

Finally, the full moon had come. Ichigo had been hyper the whole day, and no matter what Ichigo tried to do nothing was possible. He couldn't sit down. Toshiro did nothing to stop his movement either. Mostly, because he knew that anything he did would fail.

When, night had finally come Ichigo was prepared to go out. " I'm coming with you," stated the white wolf. Ichigo didn't aruge suprisingly. He only went to Toshiro, and licked his muzzel. " Thank you," he whispered.

They set out. When, they got to the Meadow of Moon's Flowers their breath was tooken away. Each flower had bloomed and was glowing a light blue. Toshiro sat down at the edge of the meadow not saying a word. Ichigo shot him a glance, and then he walked out to the middle of the meadow.

 _Lay down, Ichigo._ ordered Zangetsu, the spirit was growing restless. _Lay down and clear your thoughts. Your forefathers and mothers are waiting._

Ichigo huffed, but laid down. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Suddenly, a burst of light happened and Ichigo opened his eyes. In front of him was a wolf of pure black fur, and gentle brown eyes. A quick glance around the meadow, showed that Ichigo was still in the meadow. Toshiro, was still laying at the edge of it. His ears were moving around, but his teal eyes were on Ichigo.

Ichigo then noticed that his body was laying there limp, like he was asleep. Then, he looked back at the wolf in front of him. " Hello, son."

The words shocked Ichigo. Then, his tail started to wag and he replied," Hello, father."

Isshin let out a chuckle and took a step forward. He nudged his son, who was a couple inches taller than him. He grinned, and said," Looks like you got more of your grandfather's build then mine son."

Ichigo huffed and returned the nuzzel. He looked around and asked," Not that I'm happy to see you, but where is mom, and Karin, also Yuzu."

Isshin took a step back and said," They'll come when it is time. For now everytime you come to visit it will be me you will see." Ichigo looked confused. " You need to be taught how to be an Alpha, and how to communicate fully with your direwolf. Do you even know his name?"

" Ah, you mean Zangetsu!" Ichigo stated, his tail wagging. Isshin looked shocked. " Are you able to talk to him?" Ichigo nodded.

" Are you able to manifest him?" A nod.

" Are other wolves able to see him as well?" A nod.

Isshin chuckled and said," Your a fast learner."

" Of course he is," said a low voice. Ichigo turned and saw Zangetsu sitting down. Isshin looked at the wolf and bowed his head. A white ball of light appeared beside the former Alpha. Then, a direwolf appeared. Engetsu sat there looking curiously at Zangetsu.

" Well, I'm glad," stated Isshin. He wagged his tail and tensed his muscles. Then, he randomly leaped at Ichigo who leaped out of the way. " My son is going to be so strong and amazing."

" Why would you attack me randomly like that old man," snapped Ichigo, his fur rising. " You haven't seen your son in years and this is how you treat him!"

" Ah, my son! I'm so proud and glad that you were able to dodge my attack."

Ichigo only bared his teeth. Isshin chuckled and settled down. Engetsu muttered," Idiot."

" Who is the white wolf," asked the former alpha. Ichigo smiled and wagged his tail.

" That is my mate, Toshiro. He came from another pack that is true, but he left it. For me."

Isshin settled down and looked at Ichigo. "Then, he is like your mother then."

" My mother?"

" Yes, your mother was from another pack. I met her in a scurmish. A enemy pack was messing around in the border of our lands. She was a part of it. When, I first met her I was in shock. She was a beautiful wolf. In fact, your mother's beauty got me a scar. It's on my belly. I approve, even if he is a male."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro, and let out a loving woof. Isshin followed his gaze and stated," When, his direwolf awakens he will be powerful."

The black and red wolf turned and looked at his father. " Do you mean, Toshiro can get his direwolf spirit awakened?"

" Yes," Engetsu answered. " The aura that you give off will affect his soul given the time. In fact since you two are mates it will happen faster. It happened to your mother."

Zangetsu looked at Engetsu and said nothing. Ichigo looked at Isshin and asked," I am sad to say that I have forgotten some of the pack's traditions."

Isshin chuckled and said," The moon last for three days my son. I will teach all I can during those days and nights. It will tire you, but you will do it. Then, our lessons will continue when the moon is full again."

Ichigo bowed his head and asked," What will be the first thing you teach me?"

" The first thing is combinding with your direwolf. Now, I know you want to be able to lead your pack when the surviors arrive, but they will doubt you. Remember you were only a pup when they last saw you. You must show them your worth."

Ichigo nodded and stated," I've borrowed some of Zangetsu's power to fight off some wolves once. It was a shock and overwhelming."

Isshin nodded and sat down. " The first thing is I don't want you to think of Zangetsu as a second wolf. He is a part of you as you are him. In fact think of yourself as the same wolf. Now, sharing power is a job. Not just for you Ichigo, but for Zangetsu as well. When, Zangetsu bonds with your soul entirely you will be able to call on the power of the direwolf instantly."

Zangetsu stepped forward and said," I am all ready to bond our souls permently. All Ichigo has to do is accept it."

" Then, that saves a lot of trouble," Engetsu said. The white wolf stepped forward and put his paw on Ichigo's head. " Don't fight me."

The black wolf felt something pushing the inside of his head and winced. Then, he relaxed. Ichigo closed his eyes and then opened them. Suddenly, he was back on the cliff. The sky was still cloudy, but no rain fell. The forest below looked calm.

" So this is your inner world," stated Engetsu's voice. " Now somewhere in that forest is the heart of your soul. The forest is a place that basically protects your soul, Zangetsu would put defenses up in the forest to stop anything that tries to harm your soul, but he himself has nevered touched your soul. In fact you must go and open it up to him."

The sound of pawsteps made Ichigo look behind him. Zangetsu was padding forward. When, the black direwolf was right beside him, shoulder to shoulder, he spoke. " I will help you with what I can. However, this is mostly for you."

" So when I open my soul up, I can use your powers fully?" asked Ichigo, who looked back to the forest.

" Yes." Zangetsu sat down and looked at Ichigo. " When your soul opens to me then we will be one. You will be able to call on my power anytime you need to."

Ichigo smirked and his tail raised up. " Well, let's get this done. Shall we?"

...

Toshiro sighed and looked at Ichigo. The black wolf had been in his sleeping state for a while. In fact three days. It made sense to the white wolf, but still he missed his mate. He missed the corny things that Ichigo would say, or the nuzzels the wolf would give. Toshiro wanted to wake up his mate, but didn't dare to. The flowers were still glowing that pale blue, so the wolf fought temptation. To fight temptation the wolf would patrol the border, being very cautious of his old pack. He set up markers. He hadn't met any rouge wolves in his territory, but he had no doubt that they were there.

The teal eyed wolf whined and laid down. He missed the soft moss of the Alpha den, but didn't complain out loud. It was midday and it was getting hot. Toshiro stood and walked to a shade of a tree and laid down in a huff. He looked at Ichigo again, and whined louder. Then, the wolf curled up and fell asleep. He woke to the sound of twigs cracking. The white wolf sat up and looked around. Ichigo was still laying in the meadow. Toshiro's fur rose and his lips curled showing teeth.

He turned and saw wolves. The first thing he thought was that they were from his pack until he got a good look at them. They were rouges. They smelled of sickness and death. Some had many injuries and scars. One wolf had cuts all over him, and another had a eye missing.

" Well, look what we have here. A pretty thing isn't he," said a long pale haired wolf, it seemed so dirty that it was green for some odd reason, it also had a piece of a skull on its head. It was a female. She looked at Toshiro with lust in her eyes. Then, she sniffed the air and her eyes landed on Ichigo. " And a lazy one. Dosen't even know we are here dosen't he."

Toshiro took a deep breath and stated," Me and my mate don't want any trouble. Leave my territory."

The wolves all laughed. The wolf missing a eye stepped forward and asked," So this land belongs to you?"

" I thought I just said that," snarled Toshiro. His fur and tail were raising. The one eyed wolf chuckled and snapped," I was just making sure. After all you can never know."

The green wolf snapped at the wolf and then looked at Toshiro. " I'm sad to say that this land once belonged to a great pack, and had a great leader."

" That pack isn't dead," snapped Toshiro. " It will come back and grow strong again."

The female wolf looked at Toshiro with disbelieving eyes. Then, she looked at Ichigo. Her eyes widdened and her legs trembled. " That can't be him, " she whispered.

The one eyes wolf snarled and snapped," Why are you just standing there! Attack already!"

The female wolf turned and snarled. " We are not attacking these wolves!"

Another wolf stepped forward and snapped," Why not these are good hunting grounds. If we kill the competition then we can make a pack here. We would never go hungry again."

Toshiro quickly counted the wolves. There was fifthteen. A shockingly large group of rouges. This female must have rallied them together, but now she was telling them a order they didn't like. The female growled and went into a crouch. " Just try attacking these wolves let's see what happens."

The rouges all snarled and charged Toshiro and the strange female. That was until a low snarl stopped them. It was a snarl that Toshiro knew well. It was Ichigo. The rouges turned and looked at the black wolf.

The wolf stood up and Toshrio instantly noticed the difference. Ichigo's eyes seemed to be glowing and his teeth seemed longer and sharper. His fur was a little longer and when Ichigo stepped forward long sharp claws, that hadn't been there before.

" Whose this little bugger," snapped the one eyed wolf.

 _Not exactly little,_ thought Toshiro, whose tail was wagging. Ichigo looked at the rouges and asked," Are any of you here from a howl you heard?"

The rouges looked at the black wolf like he was crazy. The female stepped forward and stated," I am."

Ichigo looked at her for a second and then nodded. Then, he looked at the rouges. " You need to get off my territory."

" This land belongs to no one."

" I beg to differ," snapped Ichigo. Then, he leaped forward. The speed of the black wolf was astonishing. Toshiro watched as his mate took quick care of all the rouges. He killed none of them, but gave them wounds that caused them to run off. Some submitted and ran before the wolf got on them. Others thought that the wolf was just talk, until Ichigo sunk his teeth in them. Soon, all the wolves were gone.

Ichigo gave a violent shake and suddenly the wolf looked the same as he always did. Toshiro stepped forward and nuzzeled his mate. " I missed you," whispered Ichigo. The only thing that Toshiro did was snort.

Ichigo chuckled and sat down. Toshiro asked," Was that a complete bonding with you and Zangetsu?"

" No. That will take training, but it was a good first time. I was going to wake up tommorrow, but I noticed those wolves. Couldn't let them hurt you."

Toshiro did nothing, only leaned forward and licked Ichigo's muzzel. Finally, he looked up at the female wolf. " Who are you?"

" I am shocked that you don't remember me," said the female wolf. She sat down and bowed her head. " I am Nel, Alpha."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Bleach

Chapter 16

 _" Wait on me, Ichigo," wailed a young wolf, whose fur seemed slightly greenish. Ichigo was running as fast as a pup could run; stopped and looked back at his companion. The black and red wolf smirked and went into a playful bow._

 _" Come on, Nel," he said, eyes gleming with mirth. " Playing tag means that we don't slow down for the one chasing us."_

 _Running up to her companion, and coming to a stop Nel snorted before saying," Well no one expects a pup to run so fast. Besides, you should know that I injured my paw yesterday. It is no wonder that I tripped."_

 _Ichigo got out of the bow and sat down. Ears folding back, the young pup growled. " I was with you, Nel. You didn't hurt your paw, you only slipped into the creek. As soon as you hit the water you jumped up and tried to drown me."_

 _The young female wolf huffed and said," Well, maybe I didn't want to be seen as weak. After all us female betas are greatly exaggerated to be whiners, and such." Ichigo flicked an ear, and snapped," I don't want to hear that. My father thinks of all wolves the same, and so do the other betas. Just admit it, Nel. You don't want to play today it's fine."_

 _Nel winced and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly, a low howl caught the pups attentions. Isshin was slowly coming forward to the pups. " I hate to break up playing, but Ichigo it is time for your lessons."_

 _The black pup leaped to his feet and nodded. He looked back at Nel and nudged her. " I'll play with you later. Go hang out with your brothers! I bet they would love it if you played with them."_

 _With this the future Alpha turned and followed his father. Isshin nodded to Nel, and lead the way. Nel stood there and then growled. For a while she had noticed something everytime she was with Ichigo. Her tummy would start to flutter like a butterfly's wings and her heart would race faster than a squirrel. Nel wasn't a stupid wolf, she knew what it meant._

 _With this the young female ran off to find her brothers._

 _When she found them she wasn't amused. Dondochakka was chewing an old bone, and Pesche was playing with a bug. She let out a low woof, alerting them of her. The two brothers looked up and shouted," Nel!"_

 _The young pup was covered in nuzzles and licks. She giggled and shook them off. Dondochakka huffed and asked," How was your play date with Ichigo?"_

 _" We played tag that is it," she stated, sitting down. The heavy weight wolf looked at his sister and shrugged. Dondochakka went back to his bone. Pesche however looked at Nel and asked," What is wrong?"_

 _" You two know how I feel about the future, Alpha," she whispered. Pesche nodded and looked at his younger sister in concern. The young female laid down and muttered," I don't think that those same feelings will grown in him."_

 _Pesche snorted and said," You'll grow up to be a beautiful young she-wolf like mom! Don't worry, Nel. You have as much a chance as any of them."_

 _Nel nodded and said," I know, but that stupid Alpha only sees me as a friend."_

 _With this the young wolf stood and ran off. Pesche watched Nel run, and sighed in defeat. What could he say to make her feel better?_

 _..._

 _" Okay, Nel this isn't funny," snapped Ichigo. Nel stiffened and felt her fur bristle._

 _" Of course this isn't meant to be funnyj," the female snapped. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his tail rose. A low growl echoed from his throat, and his fur bristled._

 _" You have no right to have attacked that omega."_

 _" That omega was acting out of line," growled Nel, her fur raising in defiance. Ichigo than leaped. He landed right on Nel, who tried to attack Ichigo. However, the black pup was in control. He pushed Nel on the ground, and got in her face._

 _" You had no right to attack Orihime," growled Ichigo. Nel swallowed as she saw the anger in Ichigo's eyes. " She was only talking to me, and doing nothing wrong. You had no right to come out of nowhere and do what you did. You are the one who forgot your place! You may outrank her, but you do not outdo her. You are not acting like the Nel I know! And until you remember who that Nel is I don't want to see your face again. This is an order from an Alpha!"_

 _With this the black pup leaped away from Nel and looked at the wolves that had gathered, including his parents. He snarled and said," Do not go and comfort her. She must learn from her mistakes, just like my father says." That said Ichigo marched through the wolves, who seperated to give him space. Nel curled on the ground and cried. When, she was done crying she decided to apologize to Orihime, and Ichigo. However, the next day was the attack._

 _..._

 _" We need to run Nel," shouted Pesche, who was staring at the fighting wolves in shock. Nel shook her head and asked," Where is Ichigo?"_

 _" Probably with the Alpha," answered Dondockhakka, he appeared next to his sister and began to push her toward the woods. Nel began to run herself, with her brothers beside her. Suddenly, a huge wolf appeared before them._

 _The wolf was black, with a lot of scars and only one eye. He was tall, taller than the Alpha. The wolf stopped right in front of Nel, and her brothers. He growled and said," Well, look who is leaving so soon."_

 _Nel whined and whispered," Please let us go."_

 _" The boss said kill everyone," muttered the wolf. He sat down right in front of Nel. " You look like a snack. In fact I'm quite hungry."_

 _The black wolf leaned close to Nel and opened his mouth. Suddenly, Dondochakka barreled into the wolf's leg, and Pesche leaped at his blind side. The black wolf jerked back and snarled in anger. With one powerful paw he knocked Dondochakka away who hit a tree knocking him unconcious. Shaking his head hard enough got Pesche loose. When, the pup landed on the ground the black wolf bended and grabbed the pup with his teeth. He shook Pesche and then threw him._

 _Then, he turned his attentions to Nel. The young wolf laid on the ground in shock. The black wolf licked his lips and walked toward the other. Suddenly, a howl stopped him. " Nnoitra! Come on we got some betas on the run."_

 _The black wolf snorted, and snapped," Right when I was about to fill my stomach too."_

 _The one eyed wolf looked at Nel, and snapped," Looks like your lucky day pup." With this the wolf raised on giant paw and hit Nel. " Next time lets hope you won't be so much."_

 _..._

Nel looked at the Alpha before her. Ichigo had grown so much, he was even bigger than his dad. He had also grown handsomer too. Very handsome indeed. The white wolf beside him looked at her with anger in his teal eyes.

" I can't say I remember you," snapped Ichigo. He looked so confused for a second. " Not all my memories are back yet. They'll be back soon enough. I hope so anyway."

Nel chuckled and said," Well, my name as you know is Nel. I was once a beta in the pack; a pup like you before it was attacked."

Ichigo flicked his ears and said," I can remember mostly is my family, and the ways of the pack. I haven't exactly got down to remembering the members of it."

" Of course," said Nel, bowing her head. " Maybe I expected too much in the first meeting."

The white wolf huffed and snapped," I think you owe a explanation about the pack of rouges you brought with you."

Nel stiffened and glared at the white wolf. The wolf was unusally small, but something told her not to let that underestiamte the snow white wolf. " I don't have to explain anything to you."

The white wolf stood taller and snapped," Ichigo please leave us be. This wolf use to be a part of your pack, so you will probably let her back in. Let me teach her, her place."

Ichigo seemed to smirk and stood up. " I'm going to see if those rouges left the territory." With this the black wolf was gone. The white wolf looked at the place where the Alpha a gone and then looked at Nel. The fur on the small wolf rose and he let out a snarl.

" I am not a wolf to usually act like this, but if I must I must," muttered the white wolf. Nel snorted and said," Listen I do not know who you think you are, but you look like someone Ichigo adopted for the pack. That's all fine however, I think you need to realize your place instead."

The teal eyes on the wolf glowed with mirth for a second. " First thing my name is Toshiro, second I am Ichigo's mate. That makes me a Alpha in my own right. If you are to be in this pack then you must learn your place."

" You are the Alpha's matae," gasped Nel, taking a step back. Toshiro nodded and sat down. " I didn't apperciate you making eyes at my mate. I'm sure he noticed it and didn't say anything, because he knew I would say something to you."

" You can't be Ichigo's mate, you can't," Nel whispered. " I loved him first. I did."

Toshiro sighed and said," He can't even remember you right now. You would be only hurting yourself. Ichigo is very excited right now about all this. After all you are the first packmate to return. Starting drama will only make his life harder than it already is. Besides he already has a mate that is me."

Nel growled and looked away. Toshiro looked at the wolf and than stood up. " I ask you not to try to get to Ichigo. I'm a calm wolf. Something I am quite proud of. However, don't try to make a move on my mate. I am a very possessive wolf. I am also proud of that. If you do try to sway my mate; I will punish you with tooth and claw."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

You know when I first started this fanfiction, I was quite skeptical. I mean as a writer for a story you don't know if people are going to like the story or not. You don't know if you are writing it correctly. Over time I calmed down, and I always look forward to posting a new chapter for everyone to read. For that reason alone I want to thank everyone of you. So, I put a lot of hard work, and thought into this chapter. I hope you all like it, and once more thank you. I don't think I would have continued writing this if not for you.

...

I don't own Bleach

...

Chapter 17

Toshiro troted to the clearing that held the pack dens. Nel followed behind him, with her ears pinned back, growling under her breath. The small white wolf paid no mind to her though, knowing that it made the young she-wolf furious. As they made their way to the dens, Toshiro was on high alert. He constently sniffed the air, and listened for everything. When, the two wolves arrived at the dens they both sniffed the air. The familiar scent caused both their ears to perk up, and tails to raise.

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of the clearing, his head was bent back and he was looking at the sky. At the sound of the wolves he lowered his head and let out a low woof. Toshiro growled and ran to the other. The black wolf stood and looked at Nel, his ears perked forward. Toshiro began to rub on Ichigo, nonchalantly glancing at Nel. The she-wolf fought a growl, and lowered her head. She then proceeded to fall on the ground and roll onto her back. Nel's fluffy tail went between her legs, and she asked," I would be honored to join this pack once more."

Ichigo huffed and questioned her," Then, you take me and Toshiro as your Alphas?" Nel whined, but nodded. The black wolf flicked his ears, and continued his questions.

" Are you ready to continue this once great packs traditions, and its rules?"

" I am ready to bring the pack from the ashes," Nel vowed, her eyes roaming the place she once called home. Ichigo stared hard at her face, and found what he was looking for. Nel's eyes showed great sadness, but behind that sadness was determination, and a look of pride. This young wolf would keep her word. Ichigo knew it in his gut.

Toshiro asked," Do you know, by chance how to use your direwolf spirit?"

Nel looked at Toshiro and nodded. " Yes, she kept me alive all these years."

Ichigo nodded and said," Thank goodness. I don't know enough of it myself to teach anyone. Not even Toshiro."

The white wolf huffed and bowed his head. " I will learn one day."

Ichigo nodded and said," I will go hunt for some dinner. Toshiro, why don't you stay and help Nel settle in. Maybe help her choose a den." Toshiro nodded and watched as Ichigo ran into the forrest. The white wolf then settled his teal eyes on Nel.

" Is there anything that you would like?"

Nel shook her head, and said," I would like my den to be one of the outer ones. After all that is where I would have ended up eventually."

Toshiro flicked an ear, and said," Are you sure? There is not many of us here. You can sleep in a den closer to ours if you want."

Nel shook her head and went to one of the outer dens. " I know that my brothers heard the call. They were a little out of this territory, but I know that they would have heard it same as me."

" You have brothers?"

" Yes, two," answered the wolf. She had her front in buried in one of the dens. " Their names are Dondochakka, and Pesche. They are two clutzy, and lovable wolves."

Nel backed out of the den and said," This one will work out just fine."

Toshiro nodded and sat down. " Have you met any other survivors of the old pack?"

" Some," the female wolf, sat down and scratched her side. " Most are pups that ran away from the attack. The rest are a bunch of lucky ones that were out doing something for the pack, such as hunting and patroling the borders."

The tealed eyed wolf growled and said," I don't understand. Why didn't you all just group together, and form a pack of your own. You could have saved Ichigo a lot of trouble."

Nel looked sharply at Toshiro and spat," Do you not think! Of course we thought about that. There were two major factors stopping us. The fact that whoever killed most of the pack, was still out here taking control of the land. The other was that we feared for the pack's bloodline. Ichigo, as a pup, was impressive. There were times that he took care of the pack, even when his father was away. Many of the elders said that Ichigo was a direct desendant of the first Alpha."

The small Alpha snorted and said," Explain."

Hesitation came into Nel's eyes. " I don't think I should. After all we don't exactly like each other."

" I hope that you would get over that quickly," muttered Toshiro. He glanced at the sky. " You do know wolves mate for life. I'm staying with Ichigo, until my heart stops beating. I know that one day you will fine your own mate. That is fact. You are a nice looking wolf, you will catch many wolves' eyes when we get more pack members."

Nel looked down at the ground and said," I know all this, but still I can't help but feel heartbreak."

" I don't expect anything less," Toshiro said gently. " I do expect you to one day forgive me. I can't help what has happened, but I can assure you that I will never hurt you like this again. I swear as your Alpha's mate."

Nel chuckled and whispered," Trust Ichigo to get a mate that is as honest as him."

" And more clever," stated Toshiro, his ears perking forward. Nel flicked an ear and spoke.

" I won't get over the heartache easily, and it will take a while for me to get use to you as my Alpha. Just please give me time," whispered Nel. Toshiro nodded silently and stood.

" Now, Ichigo should be coming back soon."

As if called on cue Ichigo burst through the clearing. His ears were perked forward, and tail standing straight up. Locked in his jaws, was a wild hog. The pig was quite large, and its tusk were almost bigger than than the wolf's head. Toshiro was the first to notice something odd though. The black wolf had his right hind leg lifted off the ground, and blood dripped slowly onto the dirt.

The white wolf was quick to get to his mate's side. " What happen?"

Ichigo dropped the hog and snapped," This is what happened. I was stalking this nice doe when porkbelly here caught me by suprise."

Nel came up slowly and said," I'm shock that you were able to take down this guy by yourself."

" Why?" asked the black wolf. " He's not that big."

" Not that small," countered Nel, her eyes glued to the hog. Toshiro growled and flicked his tail. " Lay down, idiot so I can see if its a bad wound or not."

Ichigo leaped away from Toshiro and quickly said," It is not that bad. In fact, it is only a scratch. If you want the honest truth it is one of those little scratches that hurt like Hell, if you want the truth."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and growled. Ichigo chuckled and said," Why don't you eat real quick, Toshiro. After all Nel can't eat if you don't. I'm not all that hungry today."

With that the black Alpha bounded to the Alpha den, his tail wagging, and hind leg still in the air. Toshiro snarled and turned to the pig. As much as he hated to admit it Ichigo was right, Nel needed to eat. So, with that in mind Toshiro ripped into the pig. The white wolf ate his fill quickly, and kept his eyes on the Alpha den. As soon as he was done he grabbed a big piece meat, and tore it out of the pig.

He looked at Nel, and said," You can have the rest."

Toshiro watched Nel eat, and wagged his tail as he felt a strange feeling fill him up. His first packmate in this new world that he and Ichigo had run to. Even if him and Nel were on a rocky ground so far he was glad to have her. She was just the start of Ichigo's big dream. When, Nel was done she said," There is enough for tommorrow." Toshiro eyed the pig and nodded. There was quite a large amount of meat, and it would be a shame to waste.

" You do know where the cave is where the pack use to keep extras right," asked Toshiro. The beta nodded and then stopped. She looked at Toshiro, with big green eyes and asked," Did Ichigo and you bury the pack's bones?"

Shocked the white furred Alpha nodded. Nel continued to talk. " I would like to visit them, and talk for a while."

Toshiro bowed his head, and told her where the old pack was buried. Nel nodded and grabbed the pig; running out of the clearing. Toshiro grabbed the meat that he had torn out of the pig. He walked to the Alpha's den, his teal eyes glinting in determination. He had some needs that Ichigo had to take care of first, after Toshiro was done making sure his Alpha was okay.

...

Ichigo was licking his wounds and thinking about that pig. He hoped his packmates ate the heart of the damn beast! It really wasn't bad, just like he told Toshiro. However, Nature made sure to make the smallest wounds, hurt almost ten times worst than the bad ones. Satisfied with his care of the wound Ichigo yawned and streached. Maybe a quick nap would help him. Zangetsu had been quiet all day, and the new Alpha wasn't in the mood to talk to him either.

With sleep on his mind, Ichigo began to sniff out a place that would serve his purpose. As he sniffed, he noticed the scent of Toshiro heading his way. He put it in the back of his mind, and continued to try and find an comfortable spot. When, Toshiro entered the den, Ichigo had laid on the ground. The white wolf huffed and walked until he was in front of the alpha. Ichigo looked at his mate, who dropped the meat in front of him. The black wolf eyed the meat and knew that it was the pig.

With vengence in his mind he took a bite out of it, and chewed. Toshiro went to sniff his scratch, and began to lick it. In between bites Ichigo asked," Where is Nel?"

His mate answer was automatic. " She went to pay her respects to the dead."

Ichigo nodded and quickly finished the pig. " Maybe I should join her," he said, getting to his feet. " After all she was my own packmate back then even if I don't remember her."

Ichigo only took a step foward, when Toshiro was right in front of him. " I think," the white wolf said, cunningly. " That you should leave her be. You left me for three nights, and as much as I hate to say it I missed you."

Toshiro's mate wagged his tail, and said," I missed you as well, it was torture seeing you there, but not being able to hear your smart remarks, or feel your fur rub against mine. In fact it makes me want to hide you from the world, and make you mine."

Toshiro leaned forward and began to lick his muzzel. " I wouldn't be so against that you know."

Ichigo's ears perked forward, and he began to sniff his mate. The smell of lust was coming off in waves. Toshiro fought a shudder when, Ichigo's nose dug into his fur. The white wolf shudder again when Ichigo began to lick him.

" You know what I want, Ichigo," whispered Toshiro, his tail wagging in the air slowly. Ichigo's tail began its own wagging, and his fur began to stand up.

" We have a packmate with us now," muttered Ichigo, who didn't cease his licking. " I don't want Nel to feel uncomfortable. She just got here."

Toshiro growled lowly and snapped," I don't want to hear anymore talk, of other wolves. It is just you and me right now."

Ichigo finally got control of himself and took a step back. He glared at Toshiro and collapsed on the ground. " It is time to get some rest, Toshiro. We have a busy day tommorrow."

Toshiro's ears went back and he bared his teeth at the air. Then, his eyes locked on his mate's still body. He went into a crouch and pounced on his mate. Ichigo grunted and growled low in his throat. With this he rolled onto his back, Toshiro scrambling to stay on him. When, Ichigo was fully on his back he glared at Toshiro. The white wolf snorted and began to nose through black fur.

Ichigo groaned and just laid there as Toshiro's cold nose wandered over his body. In his mind he knew he lost this fight. The thing about Ichigo was he was as stubborn as Toshiro, and he was determined that this night would go without any mating happening. As for Toshiro he was determined to have this night filled with his and his mate's pants and howls. The white wolf knew this was uncommon behavior for him, but for some odd reason he wanted to feel close to his mate, connected in a way only mates are.

Toshiro knew Ichigo would put up a good fight, but so would Toshiro. He refused to not have his mate. With that in mind, Toshiro began to put his tounge to use. He licked his mate's chest. Ichigo huffed and began to wiggle. He still didn't do anything. Toshiro's tail was starting to wag again, and he moved his tounge down Ichigo's stomach. Half sitting up now Toshiro licked his stomach for a few seconds before lowering once more. Ichigo's whole body stiffened and he began to whine.

Toshiro chuckled and began to lick right below his Alpha's ribs, and lowered the tiniest inch. Ichigo's chest tightened when Toshiro's tounge brushed the most sensitive part on his body. Finally, done with the teasing Toshiro licked the whole of Ichigo's sheathed length. The black alpha's body spasmed and the wolf leaped up. Toshiro got to his feet just in time before Ichigo began to rub his body with his own. The black alpha's head was close to Toshiro's hind quarters.

Toshiro's tail tilted to the side, and Ichigo leaned forward to give the entrance a lick. The white wolf's body trembled and he moaned. Encouraged by the sounds his mate was giving Ichigo began to lick more intensely. As he licked his tounge slipped inside Toshiro more than once making the white wolf's legs melt. To make sure he didn't Toshiro tried to lock his legs up, but they weakened each time. Soon, Ichigo was done licking his entrance and moved away from his mate.

Teal eyes flashed and Toshiro whined loudly as Ichigo moved away from him. He turned to shout at Ichigo, but his words got stuck in his throat when he saw the passion in Ichigo's different colored eyes. Toshiro's ears went back, when he saw this and whined. Ichigo wasn't done with his mate, not even close. Ichigo's head went under Toshiro's and he began nudging the white wolf's body. Toshiro didn't know what to do, until he felt Ichigo's weight causing him to sink to the ground.

Toshiro laid on the floor and watched his mate with lust eyes. Ichigo huffed and nudged Toshiro's side. The white wolf growled in annoyance and laid on his side. Ichigo huffed and leaned close to Toshiro until his muzzel was right next to his ear. " You are the one who wanted this, _little wolf._ Don't fight me now."

The white wolf whined and rolled until he was on his stomach just like Ichigo had been. Ichigo rumbled in anticipation, and moved down Toshiro's body, until he was at his lenght. The alpha went straight to work. Toshiro let out a loud and rugged howl, that he couldn't control. Ichigo's tounge had peeked through his slit and the pleasure rocked Toshiro hard. Ichigo began to lick at Toshiro's length, getting rougher with each lick. Toshiro whined and whispered," Easier, easier. I don't want this to end so soon."

" Even if it did," Ichigo muttered. " I'm going to push you past your limits."

Toshiro trembled and felt his length leave his sheath. Ichigo paused his his licks, and gave the exposed length a small lick. The small Alpha couldn't hold back his yelps, and yips. Ichigo pulled away from Toshiro and sat there panting. Toshiro rolled back on his side and studied his much larger mate. Teal eyes focused on something and thought _Much larger indeed._ Ichigo's entire length was out of its sheath, and it was impressive. Ichigo noticed his staring and stood up.

Toshiro took the silent hint and stood as well. Ichigo moved to where he was behind Toshiro and nudged his tail. The teal eyed wolf groaned and tilted his tail to the side. In one graceful move Ichigo leaped up and buried his length into Toshiro's heat. The white furred wolf whimpered as he felt his mate move inside him. Ichigo growled in return and nipped at Toshiro's neck, before thrusting into him.

The white wolf lowered his neck and whined louder. Ichigo's thrust made his lenght hit all the right places. They continued at this pace for sevreal minutes until Toshiro grunted out," More. More."

Ichigo chuckled and huffed," Hush, _little wolf._ You'll howl soon enough."

Ichigo backed out of Toshiro until the tip was the only thing in him, gathering himself Ichigo thrusted back into Toshiro with all he had. The white wolf tilted his head back and howled. The black wolf continued with his monster thrusts, and finally Toshiro's front legs collapsed. The front end of Toshiro collided with the ground. His back end was in the air, and taking Ichigo's thrusts. The white wolf didn't complain. His teal eyes rolled into the back of his head and panted.

Ichigo's thrust stopped for a second and suddenly began in a frenzy. Ichigo was close and so was Toshiro. Ichigo's knot was growing bigger and bigger, it was rubbing Toshiro in the right way if his small howls were anything to go by. Out of nowhere Toshiro froze and a piercing howl rose in the air. The black wolf continued until his knot popped and pleasure rocked through his whole body. Ichigo had all four paws on the ground, and poor Toshiro was in a most uncomfortable positon.

Ichigo whined and lowered his weight onto Toshiro, making his back end lower onto the ground. Ichigo fixed himself, until he was laying comfortably ontop of Toshiro. The white wolf growled and streached out. Ichigo leaned forward and began to lick his ears. Toshiro closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. Both knew that the night had barely begun for the mates. The night sky would be filled with more sounds than crickets, and frogs. Yips and howls eventually would join the orchestra.

...

Okay my first lemon. Sorry if it isn't that good. First one after all. Anyway I hope you enjoy.


End file.
